Love Pattern
by crisis rain
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata & Hanabi are twins. They share the same face, same voice, and the same love. With plans of marriage in less than a month, Hanabi and Naruto faces a tragedy that leaves him blind and a resentment towards Hinata. What will Hinata do? NaruHina
1. Tragedy

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto one day for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

First Pattern: Tragedy

- - - - - - - - -

"Hmm... maybe a gold band is the best to go? It's clean and simple."

Smiling a little at his response, Hyuuga Hinata shifted the weight of her purse strap a little over her right shoulder, trying to match her pace a little with the tall blonde beside her. Looking up, past the telephone lines and towering buildings, the sky was a beautiful blue, with a few wispy white clouds dotting the distance. "If you feel that best represents Hanabi-chan, then that should be the one."

"Isn't it? Well, Hanabi's really cute, so maybe her cuteness won't match a plain gold ring..." Fussing over invisible details, Uzumaki Naruto leaned back a little, his face twisted into an expression of deep thought. Hinata chuckled a little, a faint redness coming to her cheeks. _'If Hanabi's cute, then I wonder if I am too...'_ Shaking her head slightly, Hinata inhaled deeply, tearing her gaze away from Naruto.

'_No, no Hinata... don't be such a narrow-minded and ugly woman... Hanabi has her good points and Naruto is the one who sees that...'_

"Ah! This is it, isn't it?" In a spur of excitement, the blonde male rushed over to the jewellery store, towards the entrance where a set of glass double doors adorned the opening. Motioning for Hinata to come faster, he opened the door, waiting for the long-haired Hyuuga. Laughing slightly, Hinata half-dashed after the Uzumaki, and entered the store, where a sales clerk immediately winged their right.

"Welcome sir! How can we help you today?"

"We're looking for a set of wedding rings, but we're not sure what sort of style to buy." Naruto answered firmly, his blue eyes twinkling with merriment. Hinata gazed at his eyes for a moment, before catching the grin that was plastered over the clerk's face.

"Ahh, so are you getting married to that lovely miss over there?" The sales woman chirped, and Naruto merely smiled in response.

A certain Hyuuga turned flaming red from head to toe, and she waved her hands dismissively, pale opal eyes wide from the statement. "O-Oh no, we're not... I'm... we're... I'm here to help him..."

"Oh, you're not? Shame, you look so pretty beside each other. Anyway, why don't you two sit down by the showcase tables? I'll go fetch our collection for you." The clerk then scurried away, leaving Hinata alone with her own struggling emotions and a ravaging blush that surely meant embarrassment on her part.

"Well, if you think about it this way, from an outsider's point you could probably be Hanabi-chan, since you two are identical twins." Naruto remarked with amusement, and Hinata tilted her head in agreement, clasping the hem of her crème blouse top tightly. _'That's right... we're identical twins...'_

Sitting down beside Naruto, they looked over at some of the rings on displayed. Hinata's eyes marvelled at the glitter and shine that was radiating from within the glass case. _'If I get married... then it would be nice to sit down like this, and choose a ring with...'_ Halting the flow of her thoughts to a grinding stop, she jerked upwards, carefully staring back at Naruto, who was busy peering at the display case intently. She closed her eyes, turning away, folding a hand over her chest.

"This is harder than I thought..." His voice came suddenly, and Hinata opened her eyes. "I didn't know there were so many rings..." Sounding rather exasperated, Naruto leaned back in his chair, overwhelmed by the different series, sets, and styles the store clerk had provided for them not too long ago.

Hinata gathered herself together, and forced a smile. "Just think about Hanabi-chan in mind, and with that thought, look for a ring that reminds you of you two together. I'm sure you both had a lot of memories you've spent together." Letting her opal eyes slide over the display once more, she slowly gazed at each ring. While some where clean and simple, they didn't represent anything significant with their plainness. On the other hand, some were intricately decorated with many gems and designs, but they were too floral to describe anything in particular – especially since it was Naruto's love that was at hand, Hinata felt that perhaps they were too... unfitting?

However, her hands stopped at a particular piece. Unlike the traditional gold band, the set piece was silver, with a white doff finishing that reduced the light shine, but kept a glow-like property when worn. Cut into the band was a square diamond, its height as large as the band itself. It looked like an almost-complete band trying to touch its ends together, only to have them meet a large diamond in the end and beginning.

Picking it up gingerly, she handed it to Naruto, an excited smile on her face. "What about this one? I think it describes you two perfectly."

_Lies. The fact that the two silver bands will never meet each other seems more like you, Hinata._

Naruto's face brightened immediately, his hand picking up the ring. "Amazing, Hinata-chan! I knew bringing you along was the best option! No questions asked, this is the ring I'm picking." Handing it to the clerk, he beamed, before placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder, staring at her tenderly.

"I'm sure Hanabi will be pleased to see the ring as well, thanks to you."

Hinata's lip quivered, but she smiled anyway.

"It's my pleasure."

- - - - - - - - -

Walking down the street with the purchased rings in a gift bag in hand, Naruto and Hinata was making their way back to the Hyuuga residence. Passing by a few shops on the street, Hinata allowed her mind to wander, but it avoided any thoughts about the wedding that was to take place next month. What could she say? She had already vowed to give it her all to support Hanabi and Naruto, but for some reason, she couldn't help but to feel a slight depression that was getting in the way of her daily routines.

Such as walking normally beside Naruto without feeling the aching pain inside her chest.

Her wish was partly granted, when her eyes caught the sight of white lace and silk. Stopping slightly, Hinata pressed a hand upon the glass, her eyes staring at a beautiful wedding dress that was propped up on display. Feeling Naruto stop short behind her, Hinata swallowed quickly, her heart pounding. She was still like this – with her heart racing and blushing like a schoolgirl whenever Naruto was close to her...

"That's a nice dress. It'll look nice on you Hinata-chan." Winking at her, Naruto then smiled slightly and looked back at the wedding dress. "I really hope you find a boyfriend soon too, you're too much of a nice girl to go by unnoticed, y'know?" He continued enthusiastically, his eyes wandering over the other dressed on display. Hinata laughed gently, looking away, her eyes stinging. "Well, we'll see sometime later in the future."

At the mention of the word 'future', Naruto glanced back at her, his usual grin coming back into play. "Don't be too down about it! I know what I want to do in the future already. I want to continue protecting the village as the future Hokage, and I want to protect Hanabi as well as many others." Easing herself into a relaxed smile at the mention of his long-old dream, Hinata nodded gently, a knowing smile gracing her lips.

"I'm sure you can do it, Naruto-kun. After all, you're..." Stopping herself half-way, Hinata blinked before covering her mouth. She couldn't say it. Not when they were like this.

"What was that?" Staring at her quizzically, Naruto leaned to look at her embarrassed face. "What're you blushing for, Hinata-chan? You can tell me –"

At that moment, a large shriek of metal sounded from above. Whipping his head up, Naruto's blue eyes only saw the silhouette of several metal beams falling down from the sky, and the instinctive thing he did next was to push the long-haired Hyuuga out of the way...

She was shocked when Naruto violently pushed her away, and tripping over her sandaled heels, she fell backwards, rolling back a few feet away when a terrible, ear-deafening sound rung through her ears. Pained, dizzy, and feeling a sharp, needle-like pain on her left knee, Hinata lay there for about a few seconds, her head ringing. However, she was up in a second, ignoring her bleeding shin, and merely stared at the scene before her.

Blood.

"Naruto! Naruto?!" She suddenly screamed, lunging forwards. Naruto was there, lying face-down in his own pool of blood, with a single metal beam crushed over his back. Running past a few shocked spectators, she was about to shove the metal beam with her own hands when she was roughly pulled back by two men.

"Miss! Please don't touch him! The ambulance will be here soon!"

"N-No! This... this can't be... ha... ahhh..." A sob came out of her dry throat, tears already running down her face. _Not like this. It can't end like this._

"NARUTO!!"

- - - - - - - - -

The low hum of the soda machine in the hospital waiting room was the only thing that penetrated the silence. Sitting on one of the many chairs that were pinned in neat rows in the waiting area, Hyuuga Hinata looked like a mess. With her usual neat, long hair unkempt and tangled, her face was marked with dried tears and her eyes were swollen from crying. Burying her face in her cold hands, Hinata restrained another sob, crying and sitting alone by herself. The day was almost over – by the large window pane beside the waiting area, the sun had already set long ago, and nothing but a dark blue covered the area.

Sounds of heels dashing through the hospital echoed. Looking up tiredly, Hinata saw the figure of her sister running, running towards her. Hyuuga Hanabi arrived, her face white with worry, her complexion as pale as her eyes. "H-Hinata-nee-chan! W-What happened?! You called me that Naruto got into an accident, and..."

Hinata gazed at her younger sister, where they stood facing each other in the same height. Brushing a strand of hair from her sister's side fringe, Hinata opened her mouth, before she closed it, and sank back down in her chair, weeping hard. Hanabi stood still, rooted to the spot, unable to comprehend the situation. She had never known Hinata to cry like this – not like this...

"H-Hinata! What happened?!" Hanabi pressed urgently, crouching down beside her crying sister, eyes shaking, heart pounding.

"He's alive. He's alive." Hinata whispered between sobs, the back of her hand wiping away at tears that continued to roll down her face. Hanabi's once frozen expression eased into incredible relief, and she hugged Hinata tightly, her own tears fringing the edges of her lashes. "Thank goodness... thank goodness he's alive...!"

Hinata gently pushed Hanabi back, her shoulders shaking. "But... Hanabi... his eyes... his eyes!"

Hanabi stared back at her twin. "E-Eyes...?"

"His eyes! The surgeon... he said he can't see anymore..." Covering her face shamefully, tears squeezed through the cracks of her fingers, running down her arm. "He's blind, Hanabi, he's blind..."

Standing up, Hanabi stared wordlessly at her sister, before running down the hallway. Hinata could only watch her own sister run after the man she loved as well...

- - - - - - - - -

Throwing back the hospital door open, Hanabi's worried eyes fell upon the familiar blonde. He was quietly sitting upright, his forehead and torso as well as his limbs were heavily bandaged, but overall he looked like he had suffered a few scrapes and large bruises. With a gasp of relief, she surged forwards – but stopped when he tilted his head to look at her.

His eyes – they were unfocused, and they looked frightened.

"N-Naruto...?" Hanabi started worriedly, approaching him slowly. Naruto's eyes widened – though he wasn't staring at her directly, he knew it was her judging by her voice.

"H-Hanabi...? Is that you, Hanabi?!" He cried out, his arm reaching out. Hanabi took a step back, her frame shaking. Disbelief flooded her mind – his once beautiful, sky-blue eyes – they were now a dead white.

Blind, dead, white.

"I... I'm so sorry, Naruto. I..." Before she could finish her sentence, Hanabi had dashed out from the hospital room, running back, with her heels clicking loudly in the silence.

Naruto dropped his arm back, tears streaming down his face. His hands clenched into a fist, and he bellowed out a cry of anguish.

"Dammit! Damn it all!!"

- - - - - - - - -

End of First Pattern

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: The setting of the story is a bit complicated. For one, Naruto mentions 'Hokage' and 'village'; which leads us to presume that the setting and circumstances are canon. However, 'Hokage' in this story is merely a title. Konoha is a small city or a town, but lots of people in the future chapters will refer it as their 'village'. 'Hokage' can be presumed as the town mayor, or the head 'villager'. Hopefully this will clarify some things.

- Risako Matsuki


	2. Resentment

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto one day for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

Second Pattern: Resentment

- - - - - - - - -

They were born like two sides of the same coin. Yin and yang, white and black, left and right – identical yet different in every way, the Hyuuga twins were famous for their identical appearances, yet vastly different personalities. The Hyuuga clan is one of the oldest surviving families in Japanese history, and of course the next person entitled to inherit the title of Head for the Hyuuga family would ideally be Hanabi.

While both Hinata and Hanabi shared the exact same looks, height, voice, weight, and physical traits, if Hanabi was the light, then Hinata would be the shadow. Hanabi's cheerful and straightforward personality was her best points; fearless, confident, and naturally gifted in so many areas, she was an ideal leader to lead the clan to prosperity. While Hinata was shy, withdrawn, and easily nervous and anxious over little details, did poorly in her studies and wasn't that great of an athlete – she was discarded like an unwanted Hanafuda card after the player has called out, "Koi koi!" in a single, thoughtless match.

For so many years, Hinata had gauged the value of her life, wondering if her own existence was worth the trouble of others. However, one day someone changed that.

Uzumaki Naruto.

She met him when they were in middle school – they were in the same class, and both of them were socially isolated from the rest of their classmates; Hinata, for being the introverted shy girl that no one paid any attention towards, and Naruto the class idiot and prankster, who only gained attention for his jokes and crude humour; eventually she had developed a strong friendship with the blonde as a result. With Naruto as her sole reason to continue her life like a proper human being should, Hinata treasured Naruto greatly.

Until they entered high school, where both of the Hyuuga twins ended up in the same class as Naruto.

Having a charismatic charm and a friendly air, Hanabi instantly gained attention from her classmates. She joined the student council in hopes of improving her experience as the next Hyuuga heir, and there Hanabi met fellow Student Council member Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, who had given up his old, joking ways and has decided to aim his hopes of succeeding in school to gain a steady future, was touched by the charisma and beauty Hanabi had possessed in the air around her, and eventually by their second year of high school, they were in love, and they were terribly so.

Hinata was crushed.

_It's not fair. I met him first. He doesn't belong to Hanabi._ Those thoughts ran through her head constantly, and the ugly, twisted feelings that Hinata felt ruined her self-confidence and happiness she had so painstakingly cultivated over the years. Feelings, which had been grown with the love for Naruto. After her high school graduation, Hinata entered into an art college with a good reputation, and had immersed herself in her program. Despite having completed two of her four years Bachelor's program, she was recruited to a minor art group where she had begun her own exhibitions and galleries for several small art museums.

It was a period of success, and work in which she drowned herself in to forget the terrible pain.

However, it wasn't until eleven months ago when Hanabi contacted her with big news. Turns out, that both her and Naruto who is attending the same university, are planning to get married before their third year starts. While Hanabi was attending university without any actual familial reasons to do so, Naruto was studying hard to pursue his future career as Konoha's Hokage.

The marriage was due for the spring – April, next month.

As for Hinata, she decided to take a break from her program, and after completing her second year she stayed back home in the Hyuuga residence, taking care of Hanabi who had returned home as well, and assisted in the plans for Hanabi's marriage. Naruto, whom she had not seen for nearly two years, came to visit Hanabi nearly every day from that point on. Unable to avoid confrontation with her former best friend, Hinata did the nest best thing she could come up with.

Support Hanabi and Naruto with all her might.

Over the two, short years that had passed, Hinata had learned something valuable.

And that was acting. Feigning happiness in front of the man you love isn't something that anyone can do. But she could.

After all, it's not so hard when you've decided to half-heartedly throw away old feelings that were buried long ago.

- - - - -

Standing outside of the hospital room, pale eyes stared at the nameplate, before thin fingers touched the door handle. Hesitating for a full moment, Hinata was about to push it open, but decided against it, and instead, curled her fingers together, rapping the door crisply. She wasn't expecting an answer, so she was slightly surprised when a muffled sound came from within.

"...Who is it?"

His voice sounded tired and wary. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Hinata clenched her hands together, folding it over her heart. That action had become somewhat of a habit now. "It's... it's me. Hinata." Her hands touched the door handle, and she wrenched it open, but before she could take one more step inside, Naruto had slammed his fist against the metal support that was attached to the site of his cot, his face turned away.

"I..."

Hinata let go of the door handle, which sprung back into position, falling back slowly with a small creak. "N-Naruto... kun?"

Naruto shifted away from her, his back facing the bewildered Hyuuga. "I don't want to see you right now. I'm sorry."

Hinata's hands dropped to her sides. Restraining the urge to cry, she mere hung her head down. "I... I understand. I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

She exited the room, closing the door silently behind her. Looking back up at the worried face of Hanabi, Hinata cracked a small smile. "He's awake at the moment. Do you want to see him?" Hinata asked gently, and Hanabi nodded wordlessly, brushing her shoulder-length hair nervously back. Watching her twin sister take hold of the reins this time, Hinata stepped back, allowing way for Hanabi to enter.

"Who is it this time?" Naruto's rough voice came. Hanabi stepped forwards, and took a deep breath before making her way over to Naruto's bedside, sitting down on a chair. "It's me, Hanabi. How're you doing today? Did the doctors say anything?"

"H-Hanabi?" Instantly Naruto turned towards her – or where he thought she was – the source of Hanabi's voice, and his fingers reached out, before it touched her cheek. "H-Hanabi, where were you? I... I..." Breaking down, he roughly enveloped her in a tight embrace, burying his eyes on her shoulder. Shocked, Hanabi blinked a little before wrapping her arms hesitantly around Naruto, smiling a little. "N-Naruto? Are you sure you're alright to hug me? Your wounds, they're still..." She was interrupted when he spoke, albeit his voice a little muffled.

"I just wanted to see you... that's all..." He murmured, and Hanabi relaxed, allowing his warmth seep over her.

"I... wanted to see you too..." Hanabi replied, her hands trailing upwards, resting on the nape of his neck. "I'm sorry about yesterday. When... when Hinata told me, I was too much in a shock..."

Naruto drew back at the mention of Hinata's name, and gazed at the blackness in his vision woefully. "About Hinata... I know she's your sister, Hanabi... and I know she had nothing to do with the accident but I..." Hanabi's eyes widened as Naruto began to stumble of his words, hands shaking. She didn't know what to do to quell this anxiety – anxiety that she had never experienced before.

"But I... I can't help but to hate her...! Because of her... because I took the fall for her... my eyes... I can't see anymore... I can't see you, Hanabi...!" Tears were falling again, staining his bed sheets and newly-bound bandages. Hanabi sat there, dumbfounded. This wasn't supposed to happened.

Something like this tragedy – it wasn't supposed to happen in Hyuuga Hanabi's fairytale life. Everything was supposed to be perfect, without stain – she was going to finish university with Naruto, and they will get married, have a family, lead the Hyuuga clan, become happy...

This was unknown to her. In Hyuuga Hanabi's book, there's no such thing as tragedy.

Outside of the hospital room, silently eavesdropping was Hyuuga Hinata. For her, she had known nothing but tragedy. Her life was filled with it – one came after another. Her failure as the older twin, unable to bear the family's crest and therefore was disqualified her position as a rightful Head member. And her failures at her studies – while she excelled in music, literature and the arts, the more strongly-favoured sciences and mathematics became her downfall, resulting in receiving resentment from the other Hyuuga clan members.

And then there was Naruto. Just when she thought she had something Hanabi didn't, Hanabi came and effortlessly took it all away from her.

Her love for Naruto will continue, unrequited, unheard, untouched, and perhaps, it will never grow.

Hinata sighed, her breaths cracked from crying hard without making a sound. With her back sliding against the wall she silently collapsed to a heap on the floor. She had heard it all.

Naruto will resent her.

And she will bear that resentment without objections, for she too, felt that yet again, she was the criminal behind every fallacy that came across her way.

- - - - -

Hinata sat silently, her untouched lunch box sitting upon her lap. She was waiting for Hanabi to come back from her visit, and she had decided to go ahead and eat lunch first, but couldn't find the will or the appetite to do so. However, her twin sister in question was coming into view – and Hinata couldn't help but to note that Hanabi's visit wasn't very prolonged or long.

"How was he?" Hinata asked quietly, and Hanabi shook her head. It was then Hinata noticed that her sister looked... frightened for once. "Hanabi-chan, what's wrong? Y-You're... you don't look too good. Did the doctor say anything about...?" Hinata's questions came to a trailing end when Hanabi collapsed to the floor upon her knees. Several other patients and visitors glanced at the Hyuuga twins at the scene.

"I... I can't do it, Hinata... I just can't...!" Hanabi's voice came, broken and shattered. Hinata crouched beside her sister, patting her back. "Hanabi, get a grip on yourself. What is it? What is it that you can't do?" Hinata softly asked, watching her sister slowly ease herself. Hanabi, whose face was filled with tears, shook her head sadly.

"I can't help him, Hinata. His eyes... they won't heal. He's going to stay blind forever. What am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to comfort him? I don't know anything, and yet I... yet I..." Defeated by the urge to sob, Hanabi wept bitterly, clinging onto her sister's chest. "H-Hinata... I... I know this is so selfish of me... but I've always taken Naruto's love for granted... and now, I can't give anything in return to him..."

Hinata closed her eyes, her hands stroking Hanabi's hair. "No, you're wrong, Hanabi. You've given him your love, haven't you? You gave him happiness, through those years you've been together."

Hanabi sniffed a little, wiping her tears away with a weak chuckle. "Is that so? Maybe you see it that way."

There was nothing that came to mind to retort to that, in Hinata's mind.

"I know that... this is selfish of me to ask you this but... I want you to do me a favour."

Hinata's pale eyes traced Hanabi's.

"What is it?"

"Please. Help him recover in my place. I can't do it, after all. I kept telling myself that if I tried my best, then everything will work out, but... at this rate... I just... can't..." Hanabi enveloped her sister in an embrace. Hinata, who was about to decline, felt the unsecure shaking her sister's shoulders were suffering from, and sealed her mouth shut.

"Alright. I understand, Hanabi."

- - - - -

"A-Are you sure you want to cut all that off?" The hairdresser asked doubtfully, scooping a fistful of the silky, violet-black locks in his hand. "I can see you've grown it out long for a long time, cutting it now will mean all of that hard work down the drain, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure. I want you to cut it exactly like this." Hinata handed the stylist Hanabi's photo. "Please layer the front bangs. At this point, I also want my hairline readjusted to my right side. Is that alright?"

The man took the photo, studying it closely. He stared back at her. "So you want your old hairstyle back? Well sure, but I'm telling you, your long hair's going to waste..."

"I don't mind." Hinata replied curtly, before seating herself down in the salon chair.

- - - - -

It had been a week since then. Seven days of pure blackness. No colours, but black. Sometimes he could sense a faint lightness in certain areas when he was facing the sun directly, but otherwise he was left to fend for himself for seven days in total darkness.

And it frightened him.

He hardly ate, which made many of the nurses in his ward upset with his behaviour. Pessimistic and bitter, his friends who came to visit him could hardly believe that he was once the happy, go-lucky young man he was.

To tell the truth, he was surprised himself.

'_Hanabi... I need Hanabi right now...'_ He thought tiredly, leaning back in his comforter. He knew he had hurt her indirectly when he told her of his resentment towards Hinata, who... who he had tried to save, in that spur of a moment...

She left him crippled. She was the last person he'll be able to save in his lifetime.

He wanted to save so many more people than just Hinata.

His thoughts were interrupted when the door was wrenched open. His senses back on alert, he waited stiffly to hear who it was. Hearing the door close again, light footsteps made their way towards him, and the sound of a person sitting down filled the gap of silence.

"Naruto, I heard you haven't been eating much lately." A soothing, concerned voice spoke aloud, and his heart raced.

"H-Hanabi?" His fingers reached out for her, and her cool fingers slipped around his palm, grasping them gently.

"Yes," Hinata answered carefully, her face wrenched in a heart-breaking smile. Tears slipped from her eyes, but she made no noise to indicate that she was crying.

"It's me, Hanabi."

- - - - -

End of Second Pattern

- - - - -

Author's Note: I just had to get this chapter out before I drive myself crazy, haha. Enjoy the double release!

- Risako Matsuki


	3. Smile

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto one day for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

Third Pattern: Smile

- - - - - - - - -

Brushing her now shoulder-length hair back with a brush, Hinata gazed at her reflection in the portrait mirror that was placed on top of her desk. Side-swept hair, layered fringes, and a new hairline completed her visage. Everything she had done so far... was for the sake of her sister. Placing the hairbrush back down, she picked up her cell phone which was sitting beside the mirror, and pocketed in her vest pocket. She was going to visit Naruto again today.

Exiting her apartment, Hinata glanced inside of her cloth bag one final time, making sure that the boxed lunches were inside. Smiling cheerfully, she locked the front door, and was soon on her way to Konoha Hospital, where Naruto was waiting for her.

At the hospital, she wasted no time in hurrying over to Naruto's room. After several minutes of walking through different departments to the other side of the wing and taking the elevator three floors up, she found herself standing outside of his door; this time not as Hyuuga Hinata, but as Hyuuga Hanabi. Inhaling deeply, she knocked the knock gently, signalling that she was entering the room.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you feeling today?" She called out pleasantly, her smile deepening when she noticed the sleeping figure of Naruto. _'Oh! He's still asleep. I'll let him snooze a little more before I wake him up.'_ Closing the door quietly behind her, Hinata tiptoed over to Naruto's bedside, and she placed her bag silently on the basin countertop, beside a sink and facet. Seating herself down on the chair propped up beside his cot, she silently gazed at his sleeping face, her hands finding his, and clasped it gently.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice deathly low – afraid that perhaps a lingering soul might hear her utter such words. "It's so selfish of me to do this, but..."

At that moment, Naruto stirred slightly, and she instantly let go of his hands in surprise. Naruto's lids opened slowly, and his blank eyes began to swivel around frantically, as if they were searching for something.

"Hanabi..." He groaned out, pushing the covers back. His arm reached outwards, clawing at invisible air. "...Is that you, Hanabi? Are you there...?"

Shocked that he awoke so suddenly, Hinata forced back a gasp, and swallowed silently instead, watching Naruto desperately reach out for an invisible lover.

"You aren't there, are you?" He came again, desperation evident in his voice. Hinata's heart ached.

"Damn it... was it a dream again...? I swear I thought I heard..." Cupping his forehead in agony, he bit back tears that were forming again. Unable to hold it in anymore, Hinata's trembling fingers curled around his face, her thumb clumsily wiping away the first droplet of tears that begun to stream down. Naruto stiffened, and then stopped when he felt the familiar touch of her hand.

"H-Hanabi...?"

"I'm here, Naruto... don't cry, I'm here..." She whispered gently, before letting him rest his head upon her chest, her hands stroking his messy tresses tenderly. If there was one thing Hinata didn't hope for, it was for Naruto not to notice the rapid pounding inside her ribcage at that moment. For Hinata had never been able to touch Naruto in such a fashion – in such a loving manner, that it scared her for a split moment.

"I thought... I thought you were going to disappear again..." He murmured in-between the folds of her shirt, his arms wrapping around the woman's torso lovingly. "Please don't leave me, Hanabi... I know I sound childish, but I'm afraid of the dark, even now..." Hinata closed her eyes, breathing in his scent.

"Of course I won't leave you. I... I lo... I love you, Naruto."

The words she never thought she would say to him slipped right out of her mouth like a fish trying to escape a fisherman's rod. Strangely enough, it felt right. Feeling almost a little guilty at how easy she managed to say it, Hinata didn't have enough time to spare for her thoughts when Naruto pulled her closer, his hands traveling up her back. Electricity ran through Hinata's body, and she only remained still, feeling his hands trail up to the back of her head, before they gently pushed her forwards, their lips meeting clumsily like two moths touching each other with flapping wing beats, blinded by the fire light that was known as love.

When their lips parted, Hinata realized that she had just been kissed. Almost glad that he wouldn't see her shocked face, Hinata watched Naruto's expression changed into a tender smile, his fingers touching her face, the tips trailing along her cheekbone, searching for a strand of hair to play with. "I love you too, Hanabi. I love you."

_Hanabi. He loves Hanabi._

Hinata placed a hand over his, unable to control the tears from coming again. Just when she thought she had cried out her fill, they were coming back so easily... because her love for Naruto can move her to tears just like that...

_I've taken away so many things from him. That's why... I need to pretend to be Hanabi. That's all._

"Hanabi? Are you crying?" Naruto suddenly inquired, and hastily his fingers carefully touched her wet cheek. "You're here with me now, aren't you? I don't want you to cry like this..."

"U-Uu..." Hinata wiped her tears away quickly. "R-Right. I brought you something nice to eat. It's your favourite."

"Is it Ichiraku Ramen?" Naruto asked hopefully, his mood lightening. Hinata giggled, digging through her bag. "Well, I thought I'd give it a try, making it myself, so it's probably not 5-stars like Ichiraku, but hopefully it'll taste good..."

Taking out the large bowl with a plastic suction-capped cover, she carefully squeezed the cover off, and slid the rolling, attachable food tray in front of Naruto, placing the bowl of warm ramen in front. Naruto patiently waited for Hinata to stop moving, but he couldn't help but to smile a little at the little sounds she was making while preparing his lunch.

"It's not piping hot, since I thought that might be dangerous for you to eat it by yourself, but it's warm enough for the broth to taste good." Hinata continued on, realizing that she had ranted on a little to fill in the gap of silence Naruto had left her with. Blushing slightly, she retrieved a set of chopsticks from her bag, and reached over to grab Naruto's right hand, softly edging the chopsticks into position.

Naruto merely gazed at where he thought his bowl of ramen was – judging by the smell, that is.

"No, Hanabi. Feed me instead." Smiling slyly, he dropped his chopsticks on top of his food tray. "I don't think I can do it just yet, after all."

"E-Ehh?" Hinata squeaked, but the grin on Naruto's face remained.

"What're you so shy for? Didn't you always wanted to feed me, pretending like you're my wife and all back in high school?" Naruto laughed, and Hinata cupped her mouth at the sight. Naruto... he was back. The old Naruto.

"O-Of course. Here, let me help you then." Hinata smiled back in response, reaching over for the chopsticks. He won't be able to see her smile, but at this point, she can't afford to waste time worrying about that.

Hinata had already decided to dedicate in helping Naruto recover from his blindness.

"Open your mouth." She instructed, and obliging without delay, the blonde did so. Gingerly manoeuvring the trickle of ramen noodles into his mouth, her other hand cupped the empty space below his chin just in case anything fell. Chomping down almost hungrily, Naruto chewed the noodles without a moment's hesitation, and in mere seconds he swallowed, his tongue flashing out as he licked his lips.

"Tasty. I didn't know your cooking improved, Hanabi. You used to burn everything you made, haha!" He remarked aloud. Hinata froze, before a weak chuckle escaped her lips. "Y-Yeah, okaa-san helped me improve... over the years..."

'_That's right, I nearly forgot! Hanabi's terrible at cooking...'_ Mentally cursing herself for her forgetfulness, Hinata's lips quivered, wondering if her lie would be exposed.

"Ahh, I see. It's a good improvement. If I get to eat like this every day, then I'll die a happy man." Grinning enthusiastically, he poked her childishly. Hinata giggled.

"More please!"

- - - - - - - - -

Exiting the hospital doors, Hinata checked her wristwatch. It was half past two. She had stayed for nearly three hours during her visit with Naruto, and with the remaining time she had left, she was going to catch the next bus to see the brain surgeon and specialist she had made an appointment nearly four days ago, in regards to Naruto's condition. Hinata never realized it until now, but she had been giving her all for the past week, trying to help Naruto cope with his blindness, and secretly reading internet articles about any methods of treatment or a possible cure for the trauma.

Shrugging her bag closer, Hinata was walking down the stone steps from the hospital entrance when she was stopped by a familiar figure. Glancing upwards, she was mildly surprised to see Nara Shikamaru, who was standing in front of her, leaning slightly to one side with his hands in his pockets, staring back at her intently.

"Let me guess. Hyuuga Hinata." The Nara asked lazily, and Hinata merely blushed in response, looking away with a pained expression that was clouding her face. Seeing this, Shikamaru let out a long, exasperated sigh. "Ahhh, I knew it. If it weren't for that expression you're making right now, I would've been fooled into thinking that you were Hanabi."

"Shikamaru-kun." Hinata merely replied stiffly, her hands wringing her purse strap tightly. "Are you here to visit Naruto-kun as well?"

Shikamaru merely gazed back at her with a knowing gaze. "I see... you intend on hiding it, huh? Even going as far as to address him as '-kun' whenever he's not around. You're a rather sharp woman, Hinata."

"Shikamaru, please."

The pony-tailed man merely sighed again. "Hinata, do you realize what you're doing... is morally wrong? Lying to Naruto... you know it's going to hurt him if he ever finds out, right?" Hinata froze, her brow furrowing at his words. "He won't find out." She stated tersely, but he merely shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Perhaps what you're doing will benefit for his sake, but you know, Hinata..." He walked up the stone steps, placing a hand on her shoulder. "...You're only hurting yourself. You need to think about what you want sometimes, you know. It's not healthy to throw your life for someone else."

Hinata closed her eyes. "I've decided to do this myself. I wanted this. And since I've started, there's no turning back. Thank you for your words though, Shikamaru-kun. Perhaps I'll take that into consideration sometime in the future... when this is all over." Shrugging her shoulder away from his grasp, she continued down the steps, and walked down the street, away from the hospital.

The Nara sighed, defeated. "What a troublesome woman."

- - - - - - - - -

"...I see. So the trauma had destroyed parts of the nerve system in his occipital lobe." Hinata answered quietly. She was seated in an armchair, inside an office where she had appointed a meeting with Dr. Senju Tsunade. The blonde woman had been analyzing some x-ray prints Hinata had received from the hospital, and currently was aiding the Hyuuga with Naruto's condition.

"That's right. See that spot right there?" Tsunade's nail-polished finger tapped at a particularly dark region upon the x-ray of Naruto's skull. "That's the area of damage. That black mass is blood. Of course, after his initial surgery, we managed to excrete the blood that had clotted there, otherwise it would have killed him like a tumor."

Hinata peered at the x-ray carefully. "What about his sight? Is there any sort of treatment that's available...?"

Tsunade folded her arms over her large chest, thinking deeply. "If I recall correctly, it was scar tissue that had been built up in Naruto's corneas that resulted to the blindness. The occipital cortex is the passageway for the nerves attached to the corneas, which as a result from the accident, had been damaged. It's risky but... if we can find a donor, we can transplant a new set of corneas for Naruto, and eventually the new cornea tissue will reconnect the nerves, granting him sight once more."

Hinata nearly jumped in her seat at the news. "I-Is that true?! T-Then... please, if it's possible, can you see if any hospitals have any cornea donors that can help Naruto?" Hinata pressed, and Tsunada frowned.

"Finding a cornea donor is extremely hard. Normally we would transplant the corneas from a deceased individual who has a healthy history with no diseases... and of course, that person has to match Naruto's blood-type as well. It's hard to find something that's healthy as an ox these days, especially with all the epidemics and diseases that's riddling the Fire Country as of late." Tsunade scratched her forehead, watching Hinata's expression waver a little.

"And of course, it can't be someone too old either, otherwise Naruto will have cataracts." Tsunade bemused aloud.

Hinata clenched the hem of her dress slightly in her hands. "I understand. Then please, if you ever do come across a potential donor, contact me."

- - - - - - - - -

She was tired. Walking back to her apartment, Hinata felt like a whole ten years had been shaved from her life. So many things had happened today; from the kiss she shared with Naruto, her confrontation with Shikamaru, and the crushing reality of the scarce amount of cornea donors she had learned about at Tsunade's office... somehow, it felt like a heavy burden to carry.

However, Hinata knew it would be cowardly and cruel of her to suddenly give up on Naruto. She can't leave him alone in the dark; leave him alone to fight for himself.

He had always been there for her, wasn't he? Back in middle school, when she had no friends – he was her first best friend, her precious classmate...

Reaching the base of the apartment complex, Hinata was about to fish through her purse for the front door key when yet _another_ person came to approach her. Stopping in the middle of her tracks, Hinata merely stared back at the young man as he stopped to a halt before her.

Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke." She breathed, and the dark-haired man instantly threw his arms over her shoulders. Dropping her keys in surprise, Hinata staggered back a little. Apparently today liked to throw her a lot of surprises.

"I heard about Naruto. I rushed back from Suna as quickly as I could." He muttered in her ear, and Hinata's tensed shoulders relaxed. Hesitantly, she wondered if she should pat the Uchiha on the back in comfort.

"Did... did you see him yet?" She asked quietly. Sasuke straightened up, unwinding his arms off the Hyuuga. "Just did, half an hour ago. I thought I should come see you first afterwards."

"I see." Hinata replied.

"Then you should know why I'm here." His voice was a bit snappish now – was he mad at something? Hinata couldn't tell what Sasuke was thinking half of the time, despite having grown up alongside with him through all those years.

"Actually, I don't." She admitted, and Sasuke let out a dissatisfied grunt.

"Look at you, Hinata. Look at what you're doing to yourself. You should stop before it's too late."

"Unfortunately, someone already beat you at this game already." Hinata laughed emptily, voice laced heavily with remorse. "Shikamaru, that is."

"Then why didn't you listen to him?"

"Don't you see, Sasuke?" Hinata turned to face the Uchiha, opal eyes glistening with brimming tears. "I'm doing this for Hanabi's sake. Hanabi... she may act tough and pretend that she can take care of everything... but she's a weak person when it comes down to things like this... I can't just stand by idly and watch both her and Naruto just... end like that..."

Sasuke gritted his teeth in retaliation, and his hand shot out, grabbing her wrist. "Don't you ever give a damn about what happens to _you? _You don't, do you? You don't value your own self at all?"

Closing her eyes, the tears finally rolled down her cheeks. "I wanted to do it, Sasuke. Don't stop me." Tugging her arm free from his grasp, she bent down to pick up her fallen keys, and hurried past the flabbergasted Uchiha, towards her apartment entrance. The dark-haired young man's hand balled up into a fist, his long side tresses swaying in the wind.

"Dammit Hinata, you don't know anything..."

- - - - - - - - -

End of Third Pattern

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Alright. So I guess I've been taking it easy the past few days, but I couldn't help myself when I had the sudden urge to write out this premise. Parts of it have been mapped out in my head already, but I would like to know how you, the audience, feel about the story so far. Is it progressing at the right speed? Is there any flaws you would like me to work on? I would love to hear some of your opinions.

Thanks so much.

- Risako Matsuki


	4. Promises

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

Fourth Pattern: Promises

- - - - - - - - -

Hinata had made it a habit to wake up at the crack of dawn, where she would prepare lunches to take to the hospital for Naruto every day now. Today was no exception – as she was busy cooking the menu for today; a garden salad consisting of fresh iceberg lettuce, radish slices, cherry tomatoes, and sprigs of parsley. Accompanying the salad was the metric ton of beef stew she had been preparing since last night, and she was just in the middle of packing it all up when someone had rung the doorbell, followed by an abrupt knock.

'_Who's knocking on my door at 7 in the morning?'_ Putting down the soup ladle, Hinata wiped her hands with a dishrag before making her way towards to entrance of her apartment, sliding the lock back and wrenched the door open. Standing before her was the grim face of her elder cousin.

"N-Neji-nii-san!" Hinata murmured automatically, and Neji eyed her warily.

"Hinata-sama. I received a call from the main House, and..."

"And...?" Hinata pressed, backing up a little to give space for her cousin to enter. "Oh, and please drop the honorific. Hanabi's abolishing the Branch system soon, so you might as well get used to it now."

Neji took the liberty to close the apartment door behind him, and took off his shoes, following Hinata further into the apartment. "Hnn. Old habits die hard. But regardless of that, I've heard about your situation regarding Uzumaki Naruto..."

Hinata visibly stiffed, but shrugged it off with an off-handed smile. "How do people keep finding me out like this?" She asked bemusedly, returning back to the kitchen counter to finish her preparations. Neji trailed after her, like a half-starved hound trailing a wounded hare for answers. "Hinata, you've probably been told this already, but-"

"Yes, twice actually."

"Good. Then take our advice and do us a favour. Stop spoiling Hanabi." Neji snapped, drumming his fingers on top of the granite slab of the kitchen top Hinata was currently using to wrap up the lunch boxes. Hinata carefully folded each box in a piece of square cloth, tying it up neatly before stacking it back into her bag.

"I'm not spoiling Hanabi. I'm doing this for my own sake."

Neji palmed his forehead, feeling tired from arguing with her. "Stubborn as a mule, as always. Do you know how much of a risk it is, trying to fool the Uzumaki? If he ever found out, there goes Hanabi's wedding down the drain, just like that."

Hinata stopped, placing her hands back down on the table cautiously. "I assure you, Neji. He won't. You keep forgetting that Hanabi and I are twins."

"Yes, but you two are on the opposite sides of the spectrum when it comes down to your personality." Neji pointedly replied.

"He'll just learn to accept the 'new' Hanabi." Hinata replied thickly, zipping up her bag. "The real Hanabi can catch up later on, and before long Naruto will adjust to the 'old' Hanabi."

"You're forgetting something, Hinata." Neji sighed, making his way towards the front door, picking up his shoes. "The longer you spend time with a person, the harder it is for them to accept the change. Keep that in mind." Glancing back at her for one last time, he opened the door, and left just as quickly as he had arrived.

Hinata scoffed, but inside, she knew he was telling the truth.

"I know that already, you dummy." She whispered fiercely.

- - - - - - - - -

The rest of the morning followed peacefully despite Neji's disrupt visit earlier on, and by now it had already reached Naruto's second week of hospitalization. Hinata to say at the very least, she was relieved to see most of his physical wounds healing, as she had noted that his bandaged areas were healing up quickly and no longer required any serious medical attention. As usual, she had showed up in the late morning for her visit, where Naruto greeted her cheerfully.

"The doctor told me that they'll be discharging me by the end of this week." Naruto informed her, and Hinata smiled a little, patting his hand.

"Is that so? That's wonderful. Will you be staying with your parents?"

Naruto's face hardened slightly. "Well... 'tou-chan and 'kaa-chan are working overseas at the moment. I've contacted them, but they won't be coming back to Konoha soon from the Land of Waves any time soon." Hinata became alert at the mention of his parents' absence. So Minato and Kushina were away on business affairs in Nami... Can Naruto live by himself like this?

"You need a caretaker." She automatically replied, and Naruto wryly smiled. "I knew that already."

Hinata eased a little. "Did the hospital admission one for you yet?"

"No," He replied carefully, before squeezing her hand. "But I know who it is already."

"Who?" She echoed quizzically.

Naruto chuckled, enjoying the warmth he was feeling in his palm at the moment. "You, silly. Be my eyes, Hanabi. I know I can see if I'm with you."

Hinata blinked in surprise. "But..." She started weakly, but Naruto silenced her swiftly when his face beamed brightly with his trademark smile. "Don't worry about it! If you think about it, it's like newlyweds living together – 'cept we're not married. Yet." Hinata found it hard to resist his tenacious cheerfulness at the proposition he had concocted in mind. She bit her lip.

"I don't know. I... I'll need to ask Father..."

Naruto's smile didn't falter at this, however. "I know. I understand if your family will disapprove of this but... I don't belong to the outside world anymore. That world full of people and colour..."

_Why do your words mean and hurt so much, Naruto?_

Squeezing Naruto's hand tightly, Hinata felt that her heart was set ablaze; again for the second time, from being touched by his words. "Then, I'll see to it that I'll be able to take care of you, no matter what." She whispered, and Naruto chuckled, feeling her fingers winding tightly around his. "I can't see you right now, but I can tell you're making that cute expression you always have. Damn, I wanted to see it so badly..."

Hinata bit her bottom lip, which was swelling from being bitten over and over so much. Like Neji said, old habits die hard.

"You know... I went to go see a doctor the other day about your condition... and they say that your eyes can be cured..." She started softly, and Naruto's expression widened slightly in surprise. When he didn't answer immediately, Hinata continued on. "Eye surgery, Naruto. You can have a cornea transplant, and your eyesight will be back to normal..."

"I-Is that so?" He breathed, and Hinata shook slightly with a smile on her face. "Yes. But..."

"But...?"

"It'll be hard to find a cornea donor." Hinata swallowed.

Leaning his head back against the headrest, Naruto sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Well, it's good to hear that. I don't want to get my hopes up too high for it, but it's got my heart racing."

"I put in a good word for you to the head surgeon, so they'll be looking for potential donors from now on." Hinata was on fire. She could feel her own heart pounding along with his in the growing excitement. "So... so don't lose hope just yet, Naruto. I'm sure there's someone out there who will be your donor."

Naruto leaned back in, his free hand cupping over Hinata's, clasping them together. "Hearing you say that... it's wonderful. Which leads to," He paused, his hand groping out for the bedside table, his fingers awkwardly trying to locate for something. Puzzled, Hinata glanced over to see what he wanted to grab at.

Sitting on top of the table was the small, pearly-white box with a silk ribbon tied neatly around it. Her blood froze.

'_Hanabi's wedding ring.'_

His fingers managed to curl around it, and seizing it with a triumphant smile, Naruto began to blindly undo the lace, carefully prying the lid off. Hinata remained silent, her heart hurting and pounding ecstatically at the same time. Feeling for her again, Naruto paused steadily, before cupping the box containing the silver diamond ring carefully for Hinata to see.

"I know we've been through this before, but I... I want you to be my wife, Hanabi. Please, marry me. Even if I'm just a blind idiot you'll need to look after for the rest of your life, if need be." Naruto grinned, and his smile only deepened when he felt her cool fingers touch his, picking up the ring.

Hinata stared at the diamond, before closing her eyes warily, slipping the ring over her finger.

"I do, Naruto. I do." She breathed, and she was eased back into his arms once more, heart melting with her lies.

- - - - - - - - -

The two men sat across from each other with stiff, almost pained, expressions upon their faces. An Uchiha and a Hyuuga. Of course, their relations with each other weren't the best on terms, especially since both families had a long-standing relationship of rivalry and bitter conflict in the past. When it comes down to high-ranking clans of the old yore, it would either be the genius prodigies from the Uchiha Clan, or the revolutionary leaders in Hyuuga.

This might explain why Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji were currently welcoming one another with not-so-friendly looks.

To add more hilarity to the situation, the pair was seated in a bustling restaurant frequented by young customers – young customers that were in love, so to speak. Almost every table was flocked with a pair of lovers on a date or eating a dinner's night out. Given the awkward factor hitting a major ten on the Richter scale of Sasuke's biggest turn-offs, he was not pleased. Oh, the Uchiha wasn't pleased at all.

"Can you make this quick before someone gets the wrong idea about us?" He growled under his breath, just audible enough for the pale-eyed Neji to hear. Unlike the Uchiha who was worried about having his reputation stained by mere assumptions of potential homosexuality, Neji's brow twitched at Sasuke's impatience, his arms tightly folded over his chest.

"Not until we settle on an agreement, Uchiha. The problem in question is obviously my two cousins – especially for one, whom you've been shown to have great affections for." Neji grimaced at the thought, watching Sasuke stare back at him with devil-may-care scowl.

"You're afraid of me spoiling the surprise to that dobe before he realizes it, aren't you?"

"Well – yes. Knowing you, you probably would."

"Are you stupid? If I did that, then Hinata would hate my guts for the rest of my years to come."

"I'm glad you know that, then." Neji replied delicately, a mockingly serene smile forming upon his face.

Sasuke grunted in response. "So? What about Hanabi then? How's she holding up?"

Neji's lips pursed together thinly. "She's fine."

"Huh. I've figured that much. She doesn't need to worry now that she has her own sister doing the things she needs to do herself-"

Neji's hand slammed upon the table. The restaurant fell silent for a moment, before the chatter resumed. "Hanabi," Neji started fiercely, his pale eyes burning against Sasuke's dark ones, "is weaker than you think she is. If anything, she is being saved by Hinata's actions."

It was Sasuke's turn to lash back. "Oh, I see! So I guess Hinata's the fall guy – _again."_

Neji closed his eyes. "I don't like it more than you do, alright? But for now... let's just respect Hinata's wishes."

"Hmph. Easier said than done, Hyuuga." Sasuke irritably replied, snapping open his can of beer.

- - - - - - - - -

She exited the store, her hands full with plastic bags filled with crafts and origami paper. Hinata was particularly excited about what she was about to prepare, and in her heart, she was already anticipating Naruto's reaction once she finished what she was about to begin. Walking quickly down the street, Hinata lightly hummed to herself. So far, everything was proceeding smoothly according to plan.

Feeling a tad guilty about wearing Hanabi's ring before she did, Hinata raised her left hand up, gazing at the silver that adorned her ring finger. It was like living in a fairytale.

Just three more days until Naruto will be discharged from the hospital. And there, from then on, she'll be living with him.

Hinata wondered a little. Just how far will she continue up her act of deceit?

- - - - - - - - -

"H-Hanabi..." Sarutobi Konohamaru weakly trailed off as he watched the older Hyuuga downed another cup of alcohol, his fingers fidgeting with the takoyaki skewer nervously. Face flushed, Hanabi wiped the edges of her mouth roughly, staring back at Konohamaru distastefully.

"Shut it, Kocchan." She retorted with a slur, leaning on her elbows as she propped them up on the bar counter. "I'm trying to have fun here."

Konohamaru raised a brow. "Fun? You're drinking yourself silly. You know that you're pushing the responsibility onto me if you get too drunk, right?"

Hanabi lightly punched the brown-haired boy by the arm, hiccupping. "You need to slack up. What has Naruto taught you through all those years anyway...?" Shaking her head in disappointment, Hinata brought the glass cup back to her lips again. Konohamaru groaned.

"He didn't teach me to be a drunkard, that's for sure." He replied sarcastically. Hanabi, though intoxicated, caught on to his tone, and she glared back at the younger boy.

"Well. Well..." She started, unsure on what to say. Before long, tears were spilling out from her eyes, and her hiccups soon lead into a full-fledged sob, causing Konohamaru to feel guilty about what he had said. "O-Oi... I know you're upset about Naruto-nii-chan, but you don't have to take it out on yourself like this..." He nervously replied, trying to soothe the crying Hyuuga.

"I-It's no... no _use_." She emphasized dramatically, wiping at her eyes with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around her glass of beer. _'Damn.'_ Konohamaru thought, his fingers trying to wriggle the alcohol away before it could do anymore damage. "I-I'm... I'm useless after all, I mean..." She paused to regain her breath, one which she drew in shakily as she inhaled.

"...After all, I shoved all the hard parts for Hinata-nee to do... a-and..." Fisting her hands against her forehead, Hanabi squeezed her eyes shut, breathing hard. "I'm so... I'm so lonely with him, Kocchan. Comfort me."

Konohamaru jumped slightly. "W-What? Wait, Hanabi you know I'm-"

"I don't care if you're only nineteen, I like younger men anyways." Hanabi crossly replied, fixating her stare upon him. Konohamaru swallowed.

"H-Hanabi, that's not the point... look here, you're twenty-three, and I'm nineteen. I just started college, you'll be finishing your third year soon."

"I dig younger guys." Hanabi simply replied.

Konohamaru shoved hand upon his forehead in frustration. "Oh God Hanabi, you're drunk. Bottom line is; you're getting married to Naruto-nii. There's no way around that."

Hanabi's face crumpled a little when he said that, and her head tilted back to the interest of her drink. "Married... huh. That's right. We promised each other that..." Picking up her glass again, she finished off her drink before slamming it back down on the counter. Konohamaru jumped slightly at this.

"How can I get married now? Naruto can't see anymore, you idiot!" She was becoming delirious, with the rising shrill tone in her voice. However, Hanabi's statement forced Konohamaru to submit him in a bout of silence. She had a good point.

"W-Well... he still have his good points... I mean, if you're going to abandon Naruto-nii just because of something insignificant as that, then you... do you really love him?" Konohamaru shakily replied, his face growing red. Normally he wasn't one to talk about topics such as serious love, but in this case, there's no helping it.

Hanabi clenched her empty glass in her hands. "I don't know. All I know... is that I'm tired right now. I'm tired of it all."

Falling forcibly back onto the countertop in a daze, Hanabi pushed her glass cup away, rolling towards the edge of the counter. Jumping out of his chair to catch it before it falls to the ground, Konohamaru was surprised when a hand had already cradled the glass cup within its grasp. Placing it gently back down on the countertop, Uchiha Sasuke raised a brow at the young Sarutobi, before glancing over at the dozing figure beside him.

"Don't you know better than to let her rampage around and go wild?" Sasuke inquired exasperatingly, kneading his temples with his thumb. Konohamaru smiled sheepishly in response.

"It's hard to stop her when she's so insistent about it." Konohamaru admitted, getting off his bar stool. "Say, won't you take her home? I've got a shit load of work to do, so I gotta go back home before it gets too late. Thanks, Uchiha." Taking his leave by zipping towards the exit faster than a chipmunk can, Konohamaru was out of sight before Sasuke could say anything. Growling a little under his breath, Sasuke then sat down beside Hanabi, who groaned a little, rolling over.

"Get up, Hanabi." He ordered, and she stirred at the mention of her name. Fluttering one eye open, she groggily stared at who it was, before straightening herself out, moaning. "God... Sasuke? Is that you? Why are you here?"

"I was informed by your Neji-nii-san about your whereabouts, and was instructed to take you back home." At the mention of Neji's name, Sasuke's face contorted into a look of repulsion. Hanabi seemed to miss the beat however, and she pushed herself up, sliding off the stool like a bag of sticks trying to stand on one end.

Sasuke scowled. Slapping a couple of 10,000 yen bills on the countertop for her tab, he wrestled an arm around the woman's thin waist, hauling her out of the establishment before she could protest.

"I'm taking you home. You've had your fill of fun for the night, now it's time to tuck yourself in for bedtime." Sasuke could hardly believe the words he was spewing out of his mouth. He was sarcastic, yes. But for him to say unnecessary things – it wasn't really his style.

Everyone knew by now that the young Uchiha doesn't like to mince words nor beating around the bush.

Hanabi rolled her head to one side, looking up at her temporary captor with a pained expression. "No... don't take me home... I don't want to go back yet..." Sasuke promptly ignored her, and continued to haul her out the streets, where he fished out his car keys and unlocked the passenger side.

Her hand curled around the cuff of his shirt, and she fisted it with such ferocity that Sasuke was afraid if he attempted to pry her fingers off, he'd be prying part of his expensive dress shirt along with her fingernails.

"...What is it?" He grunted, looking down at Hanabi, who was gazing back at him with a doe-like glimmer in her eyes.

"Don't make me go back home... Anywhere but back home is fine..." She mumbled incoherently, but Sasuke knew all too well the meaning of her words.

"Fine." He replied steely, and Hanabi let go, complying obediently as she crawled into the passenger's seat. "But if Neji issues a manhunt for me, then I'm not helping you a second time."

"It'll be okay, I'll phone him." Hanabi replied softly, buckling herself. Upon this reply, Sasuke got into the driver's seat, and started up the car.

"Just so you know, I'm not taking you to a club or another pub. You look god-awful." He sternly stated, pulling out from parallel parking and merged into the running lane, onxy eyes focused ahead. "If Hinata hears about you drinking out like this, she'll be worried sick..."

Hanabi didn't say anything for the rest of that car trip, but merely sat back and listened as Sasuke lectured her.

- - - - - - - - -

Sasuke regretted taking the younger Hyuuga twin back to his apartment that night.

Roughly motioning her to sit down on the couch, he fetched some Advil and a glass of water, for Hanabi's migraine was only increasing the pain by the second. He could hear her complaining and moaning in the background from the kitchenette, and quickly returned to the raven-haired girl as he offered her the medicine.

"Sure you're not going to throw up?" He asked tiredly, irritation evident in his face.

"Hell no, can't you see I'm trying not to here?" She growled back in response, shoving the painkiller pill into her mouth, and promptly took a large swallowed. After washing it down with another gulp of water, Hanabi wiped her mouth, setting the glass back on the coffee table.

"You sure it's okay for me to stay over tonight?"

Sasuke seated himself on a nearby armchair. "Sakura's out of town, Ino's working the night shift at the hospital, and Ten-Ten has night classes. You said you don't want to go home," He paused, eyeing her with a bit of annoyance, "so that left me with no choice but to let you stay over at my place for the meanwhile."

"My, how kind of you." Hanabi wryly smiled in response. "Should I worry that you might... do something _unruly_ towards me, Mr. Fancy-pants Uchiha?"

He scoffed, resisting the urge to laugh or grimace, he couldn't make up his mind. "Not with a brat like you."

Hanabi, undaunted and unfazed, began to press her words a little harder. "But you don't seem to mind if it's with nee-chan."

At the mention of Hinata, Sasuke's surprised face emerged when her words threw him off-guard. _'How did she...?'_

"Ahh ha! I knew it!" Hanabi proclaimed smugly, jabbing an accusing finger at him. "I betcha have dirty thoughts about Hinata half of the time, am I right?"

Hanabi technically wasn't incorrect. There were times when Sasuke had felt a wild longing for the older Hyuuga twin – partly because Hinata was simply beautiful in her own way, and partly because she never whored herself like all the other women he had in his life so far. It was her silent, resilient nature that drew him towards like. The attraction, he might admit at one point, was as fatal as it was magnetic.

With Hinata in his mind now, his insatiable urges of lust was stirring deeply within him. He had tried to bury it, put out those flames so many times, but somehow Hinata has managed to resurface on his mind every now and then, even in the midst of his terribly long working periods as the new successor to his father's company.

When Sasuke didn't reply – or rather, fell silent and appeared to have fallen in a deep train of thought – Hanabi was displeased with his lack of action. Edging closer to him, she tilted her head sideways, glancing at his face. _'I never noticed how handsome he's grown over the years...'_ She thought to herself as she silently studied him. Sasuke's eyes snapped back into concentration, and he found himself staring back at Hanabi's awkwardly close face.

"H-Hanabi." He jolted back, and she giggled at his reaction.

"What, were you thinking about nee-chan?" Judging by the cold stare she received, Hanabi had to count that as a 'yes'. She pulled back, and leaned on the couch lazily, fingers tugging on the hem of her argyle knit vest from habit.

Sasuke's eyes traveled over to the flaps of her white dress shirt, where Hanabi's tugging action had begun to loosen the top buttons of her shirt.

"Say, you know Hinata and I are twins. Identical twins." Hanabi begun, and her fingers paused for a moment, before they began to fondle the edges of her shirt again. "I don't get it. Why Hinata?" She asked quietly, turning her eyes to meet his.

Sasuke's jaw clenched. "You could ask the same to Naruto. Why you?"

"Who knows. But are you really that dedicated to Hinata, and her alone? What makes her... so special?" Hanabi curiously inquired.

He closed his eyes. "She's kind, and pure-hearted. She's special to me. I..."

"I can see how much you care for her." Hanabi replied with a weak chuckle, and stood up from the couch, stretching her limbs. Sasuke blinked a little. "But, I guess every man does have his weakness." She winked at him, and Sasuke gripped the edges of his chair. "What..." He began, but Hanabi knelt down on the armchair, overlapping her body over his, her arms wrapping around his neck like a child clinging on to his mother.

"Please, Sasuke... just... just comfort me. Just the two of us tonight. Hinata doesn't have to know." Hanabi whispered through his ear, her voice trembling. A thrill of lust shot through his body – but it was fake, he knew it, she wasn't Hinata, but damn, she looked just like her...

Cupping her chin, Sasuke's black eyes burned against her white ones.

"Promise me you don't tell."

Hanabi immediately crashed her lips against his, waves of satisfaction rippling through her body as his hands suddenly ravaged her back. With one arm cradling her back, his other slipped past the folds of her shirt, deft fingers pulling the buttons away, curling the vest off her slim waistline. She moaned a little, her pencil skirt riding up all the way upon her bare thighs.

"One's thing for sure," Hanabi panted in between his rough kisses, her face flushed with excitement. He peered at her momentarily, and he felt her go wet upon his thigh.

"I'm a better kisser than Hinata." She whispered, before snaking her heads back upon his chest, lips sucking his swollen mouth hard.

- - - - - - - - -

End of Fourth Pattern

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Okay, I feel like a freak for updating this nearly a day I published it, but I have a temporary lapse of rest before I get started on my last project for the end of my term, so I thought it might help me vent out some of my stress by getting to sit down and write this out. And there's moar Sasuke than Naruto in this chapter, so... SasuHana anyone? *gets bricked*

I don't normally do this, but in response to some reviews, it seems like everyone likes the plot so far. To answer specifically to **winterkaguya**, I'm glad you like this NaruHina fic. I know Hanabi can come off as irresponsible and immature, but that's part of her personality I'm trying to experiment with. Of course, Hanabi comes off as a negative character with little morals of her own in the beginning, but I'm planning on providing some back story to support her, in a way. Hopefully you'll look forward to that.

No one's going to die... yet? I actually haven't decided about whom to kill off to made more readers shed tears all over their keyboards yet, but I'm not planning on having Hinata donate her own eyes for Naruto. It might make the plot ending a bit clichéd, so I'm trying to keep the mysterious donor a secret for now.

Also, a random note is that the main source of inspiration for this fic is the song "GO YOUR OWN WAY" by Shizukusa Yumi. Check the song out – it's also an ending theme song for Detective Conan, season 17.

Thanks for the reviews so far, everyone!

- Risako Matsuki


	5. Trust

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

Fifth Pattern: Trust

- - - - - - - - -

He had never looked so good in that black dress shirt.

To celebrate Naruto's discharge from the hospital, Hinata had gone out and bought him a new shirt and sweater vest for the event, where she had helped him get dressed from the usual exam gowns and hospital PJs he had often worn without indiscretion. Naruto on his part, was feeling slightly embarrassed to be catered by his soon-to-be-wife in such a manner, but was smiling nonetheless, his fingers patting the material of his clothes carefully. The past two weeks had been traumatizing and painful, but he was slowly learning how to adjust to this new life of his, and has significantly improved his four other senses.

Five, if you include intuition as the sixth.

"Your things are packed already, Hanabi?" He asked confusedly, his head tilting at sounds that were coming from all sorts of directions. Hinata smiled a little, watching him sit upon his cot like an obedient child waiting for his mother, and approached him, taking his hand in hers. "That's right; they're packed in the car already. Come on, Kiba's waiting for us." Pulling him up, Hinata patiently waited as Naruto struggled to shift his balance upon his legs, and moved slowly towards the exit, holding his hand the entire way.

"Hanabi..." Naruto started, and she felt his hand grip hers harder. "Walking like this... it's terrifying."

Unknown sounds of unfamiliar footsteps – many footsteps at once – the sound of a heart monitor machine beeping loudly from one room, the machine hum of several other equipment, and new smells mingled all together – it was overwhelming. By the time Hinata had guided him towards the elevator, he was clinging onto her arm tightly with both hands, face pale.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll be out of here soon." She whispered, easing him into the elevator in which he complied obediently, grasping her hands within his own. Naruto felt the elevator jolt a bit, then the sinking feeling of the floor descending downwards. He was calm – he had Hanabi by his side.

A metallic pump coaxed the elevator doors open, and Naruto found his legs carrying him to some unknown place. He had not stepped outside of his room – not once since the day he was confined to that hospital bed, and the new and strange sensations were mind-blowing. He could feel Hanabi's patient hands gently guiding him at a slow and steady pace, and she would gently tug his arm bag to signal him to pause or stop. She did so, and he felt a gush of wind – and assumed that they were outside of the front entrance already.

"Oi, you two! Over here!" Inuzuka Kiba waved a hand at the pair that had appeared from the entrance, and Hinata instinctively waved back. A look of surprise came over Kiba's face, and Hinata immediately withdrew her arm, sweating slightly.

"Did... did Hanabi just wave back at me?" Kiba muttered suspiciously to himself, scratching the top of his head. It was known that both Kiba and Hanabi found one another intolerable in certain aspects, but in the end, they were still good friends despite the few comedic-like disputes they've had in the past. Shrugging it off, Kiba opened the passenger doors, and approached Naruto with a grin, giving him a friendly slap on the shoulder.

Naruto flinched, but he grinned.

"Kiba, that you?" He asked hopefully, and Kiba let out a rough laugh. "Sharp, ain't ya? I hafta say 'n the least, your senses ain't that dull anymore, eh?" Giving Naruto another pat, he helped him into the backseat. "Careful now, you don't want to bump your head against the car frame, 'else Hanabi here'll throw a fit." Chuckling to himself, Kiba glanced over at the Hyuuga to see what sort of reaction he's cooked up this time – but surprisingly, she merely smiled back at him demurely before getting into the backseat beside Naruto.

'_Hmm. Something's not right here.'_ Kiba's brow furrowed, and he seated himself back into the passenger's heat. Inuzuka Hana, who was behind the driver's wheel, leaned back and smiled warmly at Hinata and Naruto.

"It's nice to see you've made a speedy recovery, Naruto-kun. Good job, Hanabi-chan." Hana kindly smiled at the couple, and Hinata nodded, returning the smile. "Thank you, Hana-san. It must have been an inconvenience for you to take time off from your busy schedule to drive us all the way from the hospital..."

"Think nothing of it."

- - - - - - - - -

Hinata brought only bare necessities when she planned on moving over to Naruto's apartment. Hence it wasn't much of struggle when Kiba and Hana helped her brought her suitcase and duffel bag upstairs, while she eased Naruto through the terrible elevator experience once more. The Inuzuka siblings were kind enough to help her move her large luggage pieces, and hence Hinata insisted that they would be fine, unpacking by themselves.

"Well then, guess we'll see ya around." Saluting Hinata and Naruto off, Kiba left with Hana, and Hinata waved back before closing the door after them. Turning around, she looked around briefly. Surprisingly it had been kept rather clean and tidy. A bit of dust had gathered during the long period of Naruto's absence, but a little bit of cleaning would quickly solve that problem.

Rolling her sleeves back, Hinata smoothened the wrinkles of her blouse out, and knelt down beside her suitcase, unzipping it. Perhaps she should begin preparing dinner before the day got too late. Hinata was about to dig through the contents for her apron when Naruto crouched down beside her, his hand patting the rug beneath their feet, presumably searching for her.

Catching hold of her arm, he smiled once he found his target. "What are you going to do now, Hanabi?"

Hinata's lids fluttered a little, her face flustering at how close their faces were. "I-I was going to make dinner... you don't mind, do you?"

"No, I'll be looking forward to it." His smile deepened, and Hinata found herself touching his cheek the next moment. When she had realized it, she elicited a small gasp and her fingers curled away, but his hand caught hers, ensnared fingers tangled gently with one another.

It was a mystery to Hyuuga Hinata. With just the single action of fingertips touching one another, she had experienced such a thrill from that moment of contact. "...Naru–" She began in a hushed tone, but her words met the intervention of his lips upon hers in a fraction of a second. Their mouths weren't still and unmoving in a passive, innocent kiss; it was different, more tantalizing, and she could feel his hunger gnawing at her mouth, and her heart began to beat faster, her breaths grew deeper. Pulling away when he parted his lips from hers, Hinata took a moment to breathe, her face burning from embarrassment.

"H-Hanabi?" Naruto asked nervously, noticing the silence that succeeded shortly after. "I'm sorry, I–"

"I'm fine, I was just a little surprised; that's all." Hinata answered cheerfully, but the truth was, her heart was still racing circles in an endless orbit.

"O-Oh..." Naruto looked thoroughly embarrassed as well, and after another lapse of silence, the hand he was holding so fervently just moments ago traveled up her arm, and resting upon her shoulder he pulled her closer, until he could feel her breath upon his neck.

"Then... can I kiss you again?"

Hinata forced herself not to let too much blood rush to her head; otherwise she might faint on the spot, leaving behind a shock-stricken Naruto. "A-Alright..." She mumbled, and tilted her head up to meet his face. Naruto was still for a moment, his fingers touching her cervical bone, and leaned forwards; this time, his lips grazed the base of her neck, stirring against her smooth skin for a moment before he fondly suckled the bone, each kiss hardening with the next.

"A-Ah...!" She had never experienced this – Hinata, that is, had never experienced any form of making out or foreplay, and automatically she shivered, rooted in the spot. Is this what Hanabi had felt when Naruto kissed her? Enveloped by Naruto, she was drowning in a pool of ecstasy, his lips capturing her instantly –

Naruto felt like he had been deprived of Hanabi despite having her see him nearly every day. Though he wasn't normally as wanton as this, the lack of cuddling and small kisses here and there nearly drove him mad. As if to make up for the lack of thereof, he was relieved when Kiba and Hana had finally left, and to be alone with Hanabi – the first that he had longed to do was to taste her.

His kisses, rough as they were from the start, was aching Hinata in a most pleasurable way. He was carving reddening blossoms upon that one spot he kept sucking and kissing, caressing it the next, and continued the cycle. Hinata, nearly unconscious from Naruto's anaesthetic touch, was weakly clinging on to his arms. Her heart felt weak as well, as if it would give up from the excitement that was pumping through her body at the moment.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath, breathing hard. Even if he couldn't see, his other senses were heightened greatly to the point where it actually felt _good_ kissing Hanabi with the lack of sight. Regaining momentum, a wild urge seized him, and wanting more he pressed his lips lower, fingers tugging away at the top fold of her shirt.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata suddenly squeaked in protest, but he was oblivious to her heeds and continued, lips trailing across the tops of her mounds. She jerked back, and Naruto immediately let go, his face look rather guilty.

"W... We should eat dinner soon." Hinata replied quietly, and with some difficulty, she picked up her apron and got back up to her feet. Naruto wordlessly crawled back over to the sofa, where he seated himself upon, sinking into the cushions.

As she tried to focus on retrieving the potatoes from the bag of groceries she had brought with her, Hinata couldn't help but to tremble a little. What was she doing? It felt wrong. It felt so wrong, but...

She was captivated by it all.

'_No, Hinata. Remember the task at hand. Remember that you're doing it for Hanabi.'_ Her inner conscience lectured her sternly, and Hinata relented. Turning on the facet tap, she ran the water over the potatoes, and began to scrub, attempting to forget what had just occurred...

- - - - - - - - -

Evenings were the best, in Uchiha Sasuke's opinion. Eating skewered yakitori and a plate of wakamichi and daikon over a can of Kirin beer somehow refreshed his previously sour mood. Sitting in the warm spring night, he pushed back a yawn, jaws clicking. Somehow, ever since Hanabi had stayed overnight at his place nearly three days ago, things had been going downhill from there.

Number one – he majorly regretted in letting Hanabi stay over. Though things at first were heated and he (obviously) lost to his own temptations, he had managed to stop himself from going all the way with her. Otherwise if he did, he didn't think he'd look very pretty after Neji had gone through him. However, the problem was that Hanabi mistook his reluctance in pleasuring himself, and had stormed off the next morning in a foul mood.

What a headache. Sipping his can of Kirin, Sasuke exhaled deeply, his face scowling as problem number two came into view.

Someone was trying to buy out all of the Uchiha's Corporation shares.

Of course, that posed a rather large problem on Sasuke's part. In the stock market, there's always extremities where things are sometimes too high or too low, but balance is a major part of upholding a successful business corporation. One could say it's almost the integrity of it.

And whoever is trying to buy all his shares – is obviously trying to buy Uchiha Corp. itself. For some reason, Sasuke had a sneaking suspicion that it might have something to do with his currently missing elder brother.

Whatever.

Drowned in a moment of enjoying his beer, Sasuke wasn't suspecting a none-but-familiar voice calling out to him.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Almost immediately he spat out his beer, which suddenly had tasted bad, and in general, he ended up choking on it. Wiping his mouth hastily with a handkerchief, Sasuke whipped his head around stare at his rival seethingly.

"Hyuuga Neji."

The Hyuuga seated himself across from Sasuke, long brown tresses neatly pinned back with a black band. Dressed in Chinese-esque white top and black half-pants, he looked like the store owner of a rather wealthy Feng Shui consultant service agency than a prestigious Hyuuga noble. Sasuke restrained the urge to insult the girly-looking man, and instead decided to drink the rest of his beer in silence.

"I see that you just got off from work." Neji simply stated. He was improving with his tone of speech towards the Uchiha, he mentally noted. Normally he would be mouthing him off, but for various reasons (such as Hinata), he decided to hold his tongue today.

"What's that?" Sasuke's left eye visibly twitched, and he looked away, suddenly losing his appetite. "Ugh... we need to stop seeing each other like this for the benefits of my health..."

"Please, this is hardly seeing." Neji crossed his arms, an impassive frown settling in his features as soon as the smart comment was out of his mouth. Sasuke ignored it, and instead leaned back a little.

"So, what brings you here? Please don't tell me that you were walking randomly and saw me, and decided to sit down and have a nice little chat about life."

"If I did see you, I'd head for the opposite direction." Whoops, guess the improvement was just a fluke. Neji cleared his throat to diverge Sasuke from counter-attacking, and cupped his chin. "It's... about Hanabi."

Instantly the Uchiha's attention was at hand.

"I recall that you let her stay over at your apartment three nights ago." Neji briskly continued and shortly after he heaved a sigh. "Well, she's been in a foul mood since then. Did something happen that I should know of?"

'_Well, well; here comes older brother Neji. Always so concerned for his younger cousins, how touching.'_ Sasuke thought grimly, and his lips thinned.

"...It's nothing. She got drunk while drinking out with Konohamaru, so I pulled her out before anything serious happened." Sasuke replied. Technically he wasn't lying – but that wasn't the whole story either, so as long as Neji doesn't know, it's all for the better...

Neji raised a brow. "She was specifically mad at you."

"Well yeah, I mean wouldn't you if someone suddenly dragged you out of the pub in the middle of your binge drinking and pity party?"

"I don't drink." Neji replied tightly.

"Right."

Getting up from his seat, the Hyuuga sighed a little, as if a bit of his troubles was relieved. "Well, thanks anyway. I have to go to Uzumaki's apartment to deliver something to Hinata."

Sasuke spat out his piece of half-chewed daikon, and spluttered somewhat unhandsomely. "_W-What?!"_

"Oh, that's right. Did I forget to mention it to you?" A ghost of a smile appeared upon Neji's face, and he pushed the chair neatly back. His hands dusted his shirt lightly. "Naruto's discharged from the hospital, so he'll need a caretaker temporarily until the Konoha Office of Public Health manages to hire one for him. Hinata thought she would fit the bill while continuing to play her role, so I'm off to see how they're faring."

Sasuke messily dug up a 1000 yen bill, and slapped it on the table. Adjusting his tie, he picked up his briefcase, eyes narrowing.

"I'm coming with you."

- - - - - - - - -

Hinata peered over at Naruto, who was eating quietly on his own. Tonight's menu consisted of green peas, mashed potatoes and meatloaf with gravy. While Hinata was fond of a more home-ethnic dish, it was nice to switch variants once in a while. She had especially made softer foods for Naruto, as a beginner's stepping stone to help him kick start the habit of eating on his own without having her to feed him half of the time.

"...I'm finished," He announced quietly. Looking up from her plate, Hinata quickly fetched the dishes, and brought it over to the sink. "Thanks for the meal." He added, and Hinata smiled to herself.

She presumed with washing the dishes, and the gap of silence was filled with the water running. Grabbing the sponge and detergent, she was about to tackle the dirty stains when a pair of arms wrapped around her stomach, hugging her close. Dropping the sponge back into the basin filled with soapy water in surprise, Hinata felt him squeeze her a little, and she craned her neck around, pale eyes meeting golden tresses of his disarrayed hair.

"Na... ruto?"

"Hanabi, you're not mad at me, are you?" He asked earnestly, his voice barely above a whisper. Hinata, feeling drained with the couple of 'surprises' she has encountered thus far for the day, merely sighed a little, her fingers picking the sponge back up again.

"I'm not angry." She confirmed, hands back on task. Hopefully her answer would give her back her personal space to finish the dishes.

"Are you sure?" His arms squeezed harder.

"I'm sure." Hinata reassured, stacking the now clean plates by the drying rack. "Alright, I'm all done here." Picking up the hand cloth close by, she wiped her hands dry, feeling somewhat uncomfortable that Naruto was still clutching on to her.

Men can be so stubborn sometimes, Hinata duly noted. "Come now, Naruto – I said I'm not mad, okay?" She laughed a little to show that she honestly wasn't. "Here, I brought some origami paper. Why don't we sit down and–"

"I'm sorry." He breathed, sounding remorse. "Back there – I, uh... I couldn't help myself..."

Hinata bit her lip. Why was forgiving him so easy?

"I-It's fine. I know you've had it rough. Come now; let's take a seat by the living room." She wriggled a little, but Naruto hadn't budged an inch. _'What am I doing wrong?'_ She thought helplessly when she felt him press his forehead upon her shoulder.

The sound of someone clearing his throat loudly caused Hinata to jump in fright, though even that didn't seem to have prevented from prying Naruto off her back. Pivoting around with a bit of difficulty, Hinata turned pale when she saw her elder cousin framing the doorway with a rather dissatisfied look on his face. Another figure stood beside him, and judging by the spiky black hair and untrimmed bangs, Hinata knew all none too well who it was.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked her quietly, straightening up a little, though he kept his hold around her abdomen locked. Hinata gulped. "N-Neji-nii-san. Sasuke." She greeted them individually, before staring quizzically at her cousin. "Wait, how did you...?"

"The front door was unlocked. You need to be more careful, Hanabi." Neji replied tersely, finding it hard to play along with Hinata's charade. "I came here because you left some of your clothing back home." Holding up a paper bag to vindicate his claim, Neji entered the apartment, setting the bag down by the dinner table chairs. "And, I suppose, I came to check up on Naruto to see how he's doing."

"Ahh, thanks." Naruto smiled briefly, his arms loosening from his prolonged hold around Hinata. Sighing a breath of relief, Hinata nervously brushed her shortened locks behind her ear, and gazed at Sasuke, as if silently asking him for his reason for being here.

"I bumped into Neji on the streets on my way back home from work. Thought I'd swing by as well." Sasuke grumbled, entering the apartment after Neji. Trotting over to Naruto and Hinata, he held out a small gift bag, scowling a little.

"Here, I bought some seioubo wagashi sweets for the dobe." Shoving the package into Hinata's hands, he shoved his hands into his pockets, watching her take out the daintily wrapped candy box with wide eyes.

"S-Seioubo... ahh, that's my favourite! Thank you, Sasuke." A pleased smile came over Hinata's face, and Sasuke relaxed a little, gazing at her for a moment.

"Is that some kind of new flavour? Seioubo, I mean." Naruto suddenly piped up. "It's peach." Sasuke replied dryly, and Hinata hummed happily as she placed the wagashi box upon the glass dinner table.

"Hina – err, ah." Sasuke stopped mid-sentence, catching himself. Neji shot him a withering glare, and he returned it with full fire. "I mean, Hanabi. I need to talk to you for a moment. Can we go outside to the veranda?" Sasuke inquired cautiously. Hinata paused for a moment, her expression clouding over. _'What could Sasuke possibly want to talk about?'_

To act on behalf of Sasuke's defense, Neji nodded slightly. "I'll stay with Naruto for the meanwhile."

"Alright." Hinata relented, and was about to take a step forward when Naruto's hand flashed out, grabbing her arm. She glanced back at him worriedly. "W-What is it, Naruto?"

He froze, as if contemplating on what to say, before opening his mouth. "It's nothing." He smiled a little, before letting her guide him back to the sofa. "It won't take too long." She assured him, and followed Sasuke out the front door, where the corridor veranda was.

Sasuke closed the door after her, and faced her. With the full moon illuminating the darkness of the night, there was nothing to hide.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?" Hinata quietly asked, standing still opposite of him. Sasuke looked a bit uncomfortable. How should he put this?

"I've heard about your search for a cornea donor from Tsunade."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. Sasuke paused for a brief moment, and continued on. "I was originally against your idea of filling in for Hanabi, but I guess that can't be helped anymore. Seems like the stupid dobe's attached to you like a third arm." He remarked bemusedly, and Hinata merely shrugged, though she did smile a little. "But I'm... not that selfish, so I'm going to see if there's any luck on my business end. For a cornea transplant, that is."

"Wait, you're not talking about marketed organs, are you?" Hinata asked suspiciously, but Sasuke promptly whacked her lightly on the head. "You idiot, of course not. I'll be making a marketing speech sometime later in the year, where a couple of high-standing medical figures will be attending the event. I'll put in a good word for Naruto, and see if there's any possibility of finding a legitimate donor for him." Upon hearing himself say this, Sasuke couldn't help but to twitch a slight smile.

"Sasuke..." Hinata's shoulders shook, and grasping his hand, she fell to her knees, crying silently. "Thank you, Sasuke. Thank you."

His head leaned back to gaze at the night sky, and she continued to cling onto his hand. It was a nice feeling. "Aahhh, don't be such a crybaby, Hinata." He complained with a knowing smile, and stood there for a long moment, waiting for her to cry out her tears of joy.

- - - - - - - - -

She glanced at the clock. It was nearing 2 in the morning, and her body ached from staying up so late. Rubbing her eyes, Hinata leaned back in her chair, her work scattered all over the kitchen table. A long string strung with a sheer amount of paper cranes lay quietly in the darkness. Naruto was asleep long ago in his room, and she taken the chance to sneak out to work on this project of hers for a while now.

Suppressing a yawn, she decided to gather her things together and put it away before it got too late. Quietly tip-toeing back into her room, she opened her wardrobe closet, and stuffed the paper cranes carefully on a large plastic basket she had prepared for the project. Sliding the closet shut, she turned around to close the door, but promptly bumped into a solid body, staggering backwards.

"Naruto." She breathed, her pounding heart racing like there was no tomorrow. The blonde glanced around, trying to pinpoint her voice. "Hanabi? Did I wake you up?" He replied hoarsely, and his hands steadied himself by clutching the doorframe. "S-Sorry, I just wanted a glass of water..."

"I'll fetch it for you." Without delay, Hinata took his hand in hers, and lead him into the kitchen. The apartment flat was strangely illuminated with a faint blue glow during the early hours of the morning, much to Hinata's delight. As Naruto patiently waited beside her, Hinata took an empty glass cup from the dish rack and filled it with water.

"Here, drink up." She softly nudged him, and his hands took hold of the glass. Sipping it carefully, a wave of relief washed through his face as his parched throat was satisfied. "Thanks, Hanabi." He whispered, downing the rest of the water and held it, unsure on what to do next.

"You can give it to me now." Hinata chuckled, and he did so, handing it over dutifully. Placing the cup in the basin, Hinata suppressed another yawn, tears tickling her eyes. "Alright, let's go back to bed." Leading Naruto back into his bedroom, she eased him back on the mattress, and was about to tuck the covers over him when his hand grabbed her wrist, halting her task.

"Hanabi," He started, and Hinata paused, puzzled. "What is it?" She whispered.

"Sleep with me."

Hinata's heart dropped into a bucket of liquid nitrogen. "N-Naruto?"

"I just want you there, by my side. You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Hinata fell silent. She didn't imagine she would have arrived to this point so quickly. And to climb into the same bed with Naruto... somehow it felt wrong.

Even if it was innocently sleeping side by side...

"Sorry, that made things awkward, huh?" Naruto chuckled a little, though there was a tinge of remorse in his voice. Hinata's heart clenched.

"A-Alright. But, just for tonight. Don't make it a habit, okay?" She warned, and instantly his face brightened. _'I can't do anything but to forgive you whenever you smile like that...'_ Hinata sighed, and cautiously crawled over beside Naruto who was hastily shifting over to make more space for her. Pulling the covers over and tucking it just beneath her chin, she realized how much warmer it was beneath the covers when shared with another person.

Both of them were still, and no one said a word for a painstakingly, long ten minutes. Finally Naruto rolled over on his side, and while facing her, his arms slipped over and under her waist, pulling her in a hug. An already half-asleep and drowsy Hinata gave a small 'Unn' in response, her eyes already hidden by her heavy lashes. Smiling with an intoxicated grin, Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, and promptly fell asleep within the next minute.

He did so, not before kissing her lightly on top of her head.

- - - - - - - - -

End of Fifth Pattern

- - - - - - - - -

Author's Note: Alright, final chapter update before the weekend, and I know I have time to spare once my semester's finished by this Friday to continue working on Love Pattern. I'm hoping to achieve a total of ten chapters (perhaps a little more) before ending the fic, so it'll be a somewhat short story, unfortunately. However, if you are all willing to help plug some ideas for me, I might be inspired to write more, since I plan on having the series end almost exactly one year since the day of Naruto's accident. Right now one month has passed roughly, so I better pick up the pace if I want to squeeze in all that time before Chapter 10 is over.

Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed, as always! To answer some of your questions, the only thing I have to say is, have faith in Naruto and Hinata, and just keep reading to find out more.

- Risako Matsuki


	6. Mask

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

- - - - - - - - -

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

- - - - - - - - -

Sixth Pattern: Mask

- - - - - - - - -

The smoky smell of Korean beef grilling over a large fire pan filled the restaurant the afternoon haze. Spring had come and gone like a fickle woman, Shikamaru Nara noted silently to himself. Sitting lazily beside Akamichi Chouji, his good friend who at the moment, was having his 'chow down' time, he swivelled his head to meet the model-like blonde opposite of him, who if not wasn't looking thoroughly angry, would have been stunning, at the least.

"I'm telling you, Shikamaru! I saw her! Yesterday, right on this street!" Yamanaka Ino claimed venomously, powder blue eyes mixed with confusion and surprise. Stifling a yawn, Shikamaru leaned back contentedly, but his face was troubled. _'Geez Louise, can't anyone take a decent nap nowadays...?'_

"I'm sure you're just imagining things, Ino." He dully stared back at her, before propping himself up. "Oi, Chouji – don't hog the ribs now, I'd at least want a piece in my stomach before I go." As if to distract himself from Ino's crazy gossipy ramblings, he picked up his chopsticks and spread several pieces of meat upon the grill. The sizzle of fat hitting fiery-hot temperatures ceased a small portion of Ino's second outburst, in which he promptly twirled a finger in his ear, the other hand flipping the meat over nonchalantly.

"Shi-Ka-Ma-Ru." Ino pronounced each syllable of his name slowly through clenched teeth, eyes hotly pursing the Nara. "I think you know something about this."

"No more than you, I only made weekly hospital visits last month. You were there working part-time, weren't you?" Shikamaru's brow furrowed in annoyance, and clearly showed Ino that she was becoming a nuisance.

"Listen up; I heard that someone saw her drinking out two months ago. And guess who was there to pick her up?" Ino leaned forwards, dropping her voice slightly. Upon this revelation, Shikamaru's head twitched a little, and he stared back at Ino blankly. Chouji paused from a moment of eating his beef strips, and gazed at his two dear friends with a concerned expression on his face.

"You don't mean... S-Sasuke-san?" Chouji whispered, adding some fuel to the mood. Ino nodded vigorously, before brushing her hair back with a look of worry. "That's right, both Hanabi-chan and Sasuke-kun."

It took a good five seconds for Shikamaru to understand what happened, and why Ino was in such a blaze.

"Ah. I see." Shikamaru noted aloud, mostly talking to himself. "I get it now."

"Get what? About how Hanabi is cheating on Naruto when she's already engaged?" Ino spat, eyes livid. "That was the point I was trying to make since square one! I never thought you were this dense!"

In actuality, Shikamaru already knew of the accusation Ino was suggesting ever since she ranted about it to him over the phone, and had called both him and Chouji out to discuss it. However, it wasn't hard when you place two to two together, and end up with a formula that wasn't too hard to follow once you understand the basics.

Not, not difficult at all. The hard part is what comes after.

Shikamaru blocked out Ino's berated complains while his mind worked quickly like the strategist prodigy he is. Obviously the Hyuuga twin Ino had spotted was Hanabi, alright. He couldn't imagine someone like Hinata doing the things her sister was more prone to do. If his judgment is proven correct, than during that exact time when Hanabi was out, Hinata would be either at home, at Tsunade's consultant office late in the night for their private discussions, or at the hospital, tending to Naruto.

In other words, Hinata basically 'clears' Hanabi of suspicion – at least, this would be confirmed by Naruto himself.

He could go along with Ino's accusation and pin the blame on Hanabi – which as a result, would affect Hinata directly, and possibly her masquerade act would crumble once Naruto catches on that something isn't 'right'. The damage to Hanabi's image however, is something he figured Hinata didn't want, and if he tried to instigate something in the wrong direction here, he might later regret it.

In another view of the argument on the other hand, he can simply suggest Ino to call Naruto himself and ask him about 'Hanabi's' whereabouts. Naruto can probably vouch for her, since Hinata should be taking care of him 24/7 since two months ago. Hinata's charade is saved, Hanabi's image is saved, everyone is happy.

Well, not exactly. Obviously he would have to substitute 'Hanabi #2' and convert her to 'Hyuuga Hinata' to make the solution some compromising to Ino – and possibly others, if they ever caught hold on the rumours that Ino was beginning to sprout. Rumours, which would lead to some sort of misunderstanding about the 'real' Hinata, would not make Shikamaru happy.

Hell, it wouldn't make a certain Hyuuga Neji very happy either.

But it was probably the best option to opt for, in this case. Shikamaru could feel the hot stare from Ino, and the anxious gaze from Chouji that they were expecting an answer from him, since most of his 'solutions' put the final verdict on various... cases they've discussed in the past.

Plus it would earn him brownie points with the Uchiha.

"Sheesh... it's just a simple case of misunderstanding." Shikamaru yawned again, though it wasn't deliberate this time. He simply wasn't getting enough sleep these days, especially having Ino hound him at every opportunity of the day for answers about the couple in question, and Temari extending his phone bill neatly by twofold by calling long-distance from Suna. Women were exhausting – oh, and troublesome.

"Wait... what?" Ino paused at what Shikamaru had just uttered, a look of disbelief forming over her pale face. "You don't mean to say...?"

"What I mean to say is," He started, taking a sip of his tea. "Is that you've mistaken Hyuuga Hanabi for someone else."

Ino crossed her arms indignantly. "I don't believe it. Hinata-chan wouldn't do something like that."

"You can try calling Naruto for yourself and see if Hanabi was with him at that time then." Shikamaru suggested, peering into his cup. Several strands of the tea twigs floated on the bottom of the ceramic cup, but a single twig stood up nicely, half-afloat. _'Good luck huh? I'll need it.'_

Ino was already digging through her purse, her fingers snaring her mobile phone. "I'll do just that." Replying quickly, she flipped her phone open, and began to scroll through her contacts book. Shikamaru sighed, leaning back.

"Man, everyone just _loves_ meddling around with the Hyuuga twins these days."

- - - - - - - - -

She pulled back the curtains, letting light spill into the apartment space. Admiring the view from the high-rise level, Hinata's heart swelled at the sight of clear, sunny weather. It was yet another beautiful July day, and it was tempting her to go outside to feel the sunlight. She turned around, and found Naruto sitting glumly on the floor, squashed in-between the coffee table and the sofa, loosely hugging his knees.

"Naruto, why don't we try going out today? It's lovely outside." She suggested kindly, and Naruto blinked a little at her proposal before looking away with a depressed frown.

"You know I haven't stepped outside since I was discharged."

"That's why you need some fresh air." Hinata pressed.

Naruto continued to look reluctant. Sighing quietly, Hinata made her way over to him and sat down beside him, cradling the bottom hem of her skirt together. "I know it's hard for you... but you need to show some of your old enthusiasm to keep on moving forwards, Naruto." Hinata didn't think she would have to resort to philosophy to convince the young Uzumaki to embrace life head-on. Naruto cracked a sigh, resting his forehead on top of his knees.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm kind of bored from being inside all the time anyway." He admitted, and Hinata giggled lightly, patting his arm. "We don't have to go today, but let's make it our goal to go outside before the week is over. Deal?"

Naruto smiled. "Okay." He reached out for her, longing for another hug, but instead of touching her soft frame, he found his hands making contact with paper. A curious look formed in his eyes, and Hinata smiled. "Can you guess what this is?"

Taking the large stack of whatever it was, Naruto could hear the rustling of many other papers stacked together. His fingers slid down the piece, and felt folds made over and over on some parts. Reaching in deeper, he could feel a long string holding all of these folded paper creations together, and realization hit him shortly after. With his fingers, he concentrated on rubbing a singular paper piece, and with his fingertips he located the head, the wings, and the tail – paper cranes.

"W-Woah!" He suddenly exclaimed, excitement rushing through his body. "These are paper cranes! Did you make all this for me?"

"Yup." Hinata answered readily, delighted that he was pleased with her gift. "All one thousand of them."

"O...One thousand... wow..." He breathed, carefully holding the large stack of multi-coloured origami paper cranes in his hand, feeling its weight. "I can tell. How long did it take you?"

"I've been secretly folding for about a month now." Hinata admitted, fingering a crane by its wings. "I folded so much; it felt like my fingertips were rubbed off, haha!" Instinctively, she glanced at her fingers and rubbed them. They used to be sore and tender, but after days of folding, they had grown slightly calloused.

"Teach me," Naruto started, resting his head upon her shoulders slowly, cradling the paper cranes. "Teach me how to fold them."

Hinata's eyes softened, and she reluctantly smiled. "Alright, just–"

A sharp ring penetrated the silence, and she scanned the area. Naruto sat up, grumbling something incoherent beneath his breath before he dug through his pocket for his cell phone. Flipping it open, his thumb searched for the 'Talk' button, but Hinata quickly helped him by gently directing his finger to the correct button before he could push the 'Cancel'.

"Hello?" He answered briskly, and instantly the voice on the other end blasted at full force. Nearly dropping the phone in surprise, Naruto blinked a little at the sudden scare. "I-Ino? Is that you?"

"_Yes it's me, Uzumaki Naruto! I need to have a little chit-chat with you – preferably, without having Hanabi-chan in the room."_

"Why?" Naruto asked suspiciously. Hinata stared at him curiously, patiently waiting.

"_Just do it! It's something I need to confirm with you about her. Where're you?"_

"At home, duh."

"_Well... go someplace where she can't hear you for a sec. It's... important."_

Naruto sighed. "Alright, alright. Just give me a minute." Unplugging his ear from his cell phone, he reached out for Hinata, his hand patting against hers. "Sorry Hanabi, can you step outside for a moment? Ino apparently said it's important – and er, private." He added dubiously. Hinata merely nodded, standing up. "I understand. I'll go wait then." Quickly approaching the front entrance, she slipped on her flats and opened the door, exiting quietly.

Making sure he heard the door close after her, Naruto then reconnected his mobile back to said ear. "Okay, she's gone. Now tell me what's going on."

"_Apparently someone saw Hanabi-chan out late drinking at a pub with another guy two months ago. Sasuke then went to pick her up. Is there something going on that I should know about?"_

Naruto's face grimaced. "What the hell are you talking about, Ino? Hanabi was with me all the time."

"_Are you sure? Maybe she might have stepped out while you weren't noticing, or-"_

"I'm sure." Naruto confirmed, gripping his phone tightly. "You probably mistook Hanabi for... Hinata-chan."

"_Hmm..."_ Ino sounded doubtful. _"...I don't think Hinata's the sort to play around. Don't you think so too?"_

Naruto fell silent. "I thought she wouldn't... but there's no way that it was Hanabi. She was getting ready to move to my place two months ago. I don't think she would have the time to..."

"_Alright, alright. I just wanted to confirm things. Thanks for your time. Bye then."_ Ino hastily hung up, and Naruto sighed, snapping the phone shut. Of course she was mistaken. Hanabi was with him the entire time. She was working so hard to take care of him, and he could tell she hardly had any time to spare for herself.

Hanabi was a selfless, kind girl.

Scratching his head, he hoisted himself up, and sat on the sofa. As for Hinata, he wouldn't know.

He wasn't sure if he should care.

"Hanabi!" He called out, and he heard a shuffle of footsteps by the door. "You can come in now." The door swung open, and he smiled a little as he heard her gasp a little as she tripped over the shoes.

"I-Is everything alright with Ino-chan?" Hinata blurted, fumbling with the lock on the door.

'_See, Naruto? Selfless and kind.'_

"Yup, everything's fine. She just wanted a man's point of view on things." Naruto answered cheerfully, and took her hand when she came close, clasping it lovingly. Hanabi's hand – it was a shape he was so familiar with. It was something he could rely on, placing his entire trust in her.

"You want me to teach you how to fold a crane, right?" Hinata lightly confirmed as her other hand touching the stack of origami paper she had already prepared upon the coffee table. "Scoot over here; if you feel this piece over here, just fold it over like a triangle... here, I'll help you." With Hinata guiding his fingers, they made each crease and fold together, their closeness growing.

Ino's accusations soon floated into the waste bin inside of Naruto's head.

- - - - - - - - -

"Just one more month, Kushina." The blonde-haired man groaned, slipping a hand over his tired eyes as his wine-haired wife angrily stomped her way across, to and fro, the hotel unit they had been staying at for nearly three months. At his words, she stopped and whipped her head around, her long, dark red tresses flowing behind her back.

"One month is too much! I've been waiting for far too long! I want to see him, Minato..." Gripping her hair by the sides, Kushina threw herself upon the sofa, groaning in heartbroken protest. Minato merely closed his report cover, before picking up his cup of coffee. "You've been phoning him practically every day. By the time we go back to Konoha, he'll be tired of you, Kushina."

She sprung up, wondering if she should smack him in the face with a pillow. "Nacchan wouldn't."

"I know it's hard," Minato started with a chuckle, putting his coffee back down and eyed her. "But we can't leave until your hometown village receives the proper restoration it deserves. We've already done our part in Nami, so let's do our best here in Uzu. Besides, Naruto's holding up fine with the help of Hanabi-chan. Alright?"

Kushina pouted childishly. "Fine, but I get to talk to Naruto tonight first for our daily phone call."

"Right, right."

- - - - - - - - -

Crystal and gold light danced in the elegant atmosphere. Party gowns and black tuxedos flirted here and there gaily and wine glasses twinkled as their rims tapped against one another. Uchiha Sasuke briskly strode down the marble floors, his fingers tugging at his suit collar. He had finished making a rather important speech regarding his company's financial services, and was about to head back to the grand dining hall to mingle around with those doctors like he had promised Hinata.

"Nanjo-sensei?" He tapped the old man by the shoulder, and the partially-portly man swivelled around, his small eyes meeting the young Uchiha. "Ahhh, Uchiha-kun. I was impressed by your speech earlier this evening. It was very informative, and I have a much better bearing of what your corporation has to offer." Shaking hands warmly, Sasuke impassively nodded, not feeling too excited from the compliment. "Thank you, sensei. I was wondering if I can discuss with you about some particulars...?"

"Of course, of course... anything thing for you, Uchiha-kun. What is it?" Nanjo placed his wine glass upon the countertop adjacent to the lobby bar, facing Sasuke with a cheerful smile. Sasuke paused, gathering his words together.

"Well, I have a good friend who lost his eyes to an accident recently," Sasuke started, and the doctor's eyes squinted with interest. "Lost his eyes...? You mean eyesight, my boy?" Nanjo confirmed, and Sasuke nodded solemnly. "...I see. What was the cause? Fever? Trauma?"

"The latter. He needs a cornea transplant to heal."

"Ah... so you are wondering if my hospitals have any... potential donors, am I right?" Nanjo winked, and Sasuke primly nodded. "It would be a great favour if you did so, sensei. Another friend of mine has been searching for a donor for him for a very long time..."

Nanjo merely smiled. "I see, I'll help aid you in your search. If I ever do come across a potential candidate, then I will contact you. If you could, please send me his patient information from the hospital he was hospitalized at, and I'll try to see what I can do."

Sasuke bowed curtly, a small smile on his face. "Thank you."

- - - - - - - - -

"Ah! It's a frog!" He exclaimed. If his eyes could, Hinata swear they were lightning up like lightbulbs. Fingering the little piece of origami, Naruto set it down on the table, and with a finger, pushed down on its hind section, and it sprang a couple of inches away. He smiled.

"I felt it fly." He stated proudly, his hand reaching out for it. Hinata gazed at him with a content heart, and returned to her book. It was more of a manual; it provided many topics on how-to-fold pieces of origami. Flipping through the page, her eyes laid rest on a simple yet cute design of a certain type of flower.

Naruto, who had heard her flip the page, turned to her instinctively. "What are you reading?"

"Oh, it's the book I borrowed from the library on origami. I'm reading the page where it's teaching you how to fold a forget-me-not flower." Hinata replied cheerfully, and she set the book down. "It looks rather simple to do. Do you want to try?"

Within the next few minutes, the pair was lost in their engagement of the paper-folding activity, and before long the table was littered with pieces and creations they had both created within the past hour.

Picking up the blue-coloured paper forget-me-not, Naruto felt it carefully. Though the flower was simple to fold, he was proud of the achievement, and realized just how dextrous he was. Nudging Hinata, he propped it up with his fingers. "Say, I wonder if Ino's family flower shop has any of these flowers?"

Hinata smiled, twiddling with a strip of star origami paper. "They used to be popular back in the old days, so it's a possibility they might have some in stock."

"Popular?" Naruto echoed.

"In the language of flowers," Hinata started, her fingernails creasing each fold carefully, "forget-me-nots signified the meaning of true love. It's a symbol of good luck to people." Slipping in the folded corner, she began to squeeze the sides, puffing up the star.

"Then..." Naruto chuckled a little, sticking the paper forget-me-not on her cheek. "...this is your flower, Hanabi."

Hinata froze, touching her cheek where the flower was stuck gently upon.

"For staying by my side all the time, you've made me fall in love with you all over again." His lips brushed her ears, and she felt her face grow hot. He ensnared her into another one of his hugs. "I guess you're my true love, huh?" He chuckled warmly, resting his chin on top of her head. Hinata closed her eyes, brow knitted upwards with strife.

'_True love, huh? But I'm the fake one... I'm the fake Hanabi...'_

He had simply assumed that she was too embarrassed to say anything, but when he felt wet droplets slipping down his arm, he became alert, squeezing her gently. "Hanabi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing... it's nothing." Hinata cracked a smile as the tears continued to run down.

- - - - - - - - -

His forehead creased, and his knuckles whitened as his fingers wound around itself tightly. The throng of council elders sat in the closed room selectively with grim frowns plastered upon their faces, each one of them looking upon him with harsh, judgmental eyes that only deepened the ill feeling of distrust and buried anger that Hyuuga Hiashi was burdened with. Invoking old flames and sparking past conflicts never dealt a good deed to the heart.

Despite all of this, here was his daughter, sitting indignantly in the center along with him, by his side, her clear gaze never unwavering.

"Hanabi-sama," An elder began, voice laced heavily with an accusatory tone. "We had advised you against your initial marriage proposal with the son of Namikaze Minato before, and it seems that fate had decided to agree with us. With the recent tragedy, do you not think it would be best to renounce all plans of marriage?" A few murmurs of agreement echoed in the room collectively.

"I don't believe that this is a reason my daughter should..." Hiashi started in retaliation, but Hanabi placed a hand upon her father's arm, silencing him. Sombreness settled upon her candle-lit features, eyes hardening.

"At the moment... I am not pursuing any intentions or plans of marriage..." She started cautiously, and a pleased look came over the elder's face.

"Then, you mean to say that perhaps you've taken our suggestion at heart..." He started, but was silenced as well simply when Hanabi gazed at him piercingly, her opal eyes ablaze with displeasure.

"Forcing a marriage between me and the Uchiha family's youngest son is something I'm not prepared for."

"The Uchiha company is failing in their business. If we are able to establish a marriage connection with them, then the Hyuuga clan itself will reap from the prosperity and benefits. We will also be able to establish an unbreakable ground in the political world with the Hyuuga-Uchiha name...!" Another elder cried out, and Hanabi gritted her teeth.

"That's... certainly true." She admitted.

"My daughter... no, Uzumaki Naruto... about his condition, I have heard from Hinata that it is possible to cure his eyes with a transplant surgery." Hiashi started quietly, gazing at the council. "If he were to complete the surgery, then there is no need to..."

"We would, at the very least, want to integrate Uchiha into our clan." Another elder replied sourly.

Hanabi closed her eyes. "Then, please allow Uchiha Sasuke to marry my sister." Opening her eyes, she gazed at the council, which had fallen silent at her answer. _'Sasuke cares of Hinata, not me. Perhaps this is the best way...'_

"B-But, Hanabi-sama, we don't think... Hinata-sama is..."

"She's nothing more than a womb to carry on the family blood," A hoarse voice croaked out. Hiashi's eyes fell upon the Head Elder, whose old age hasn't deterred her wisdom, or stubbornness. "She is Hiashi's daughter, as much as Hanabi. Perhaps this will redeem her of her past... failures."

Hiashi's eyes hardened. "Hinata isn't a mere trifle of a daughter-"

"She's failed to uphold the title Hanabi-sama is holding right now, and as the older twin sister, wasn't that her duty originally?"

It was true, Hiashi mentally admitted. But she didn't deserve such discrimination for her faulty path of success so far; if anything, Hiashi would immediately acknowledge of her better virtues, such as her patience and her unconditional ways without hesitation. However, these virtues meant nothing to the old council.

"...I see. So the decision's been made?" He asked bitterly, averting his gaze away from the Head Council's sharp eyes.

"For now." Hanabi replied softly, hands resting upon her knees. "Then this meeting is adjourned."

- - - - - -

Aburame Shino sighed. It wasn't like him to express his present state of emotions so easily like this. He thought even having been Inuzuka Kiba's friend for nearly ten years has taught him the wondrous virtue of patience, would prevent him from unnecessarily expressing tiresome emotions. However, there are always special exceptions for everything. That's just how life is.

Currently, he and said Inuzuka were walking up a flight of stairs towards the third floor of the town houses complex they were visiting at the moment. Their mission?

To see what Hyuuga Hinata has been doing, since she has been isolating herself for nearly three whole months.

"Damn, I can't believe she just cut off all connections like that," Kiba snarled, feet noisily stomping down the corridor. Shino placed a restraining grip on his shoulder, slowing him down. "Don't make too much noise, otherwise the neighbours will complain."

"Yeah, whatever! Our top priority right now is Hinata." The displeased Kiba found her doorplate easily, and pushed the doorbell. The muffled ring sounded from within the apartment, but otherwise silence dominated easily soon after. Pressing his ear against the door, Kiba listened carefully. No footsteps, no shuffling. Strange.

He jammed the doorbell again. No response.

"Hinata, open the door or I'll tear it down!" Kiba hollered furiously, slamming a fist against the door. Shino looked away with an almost shameful look on his face, if possible. "Kiba, the neighbours will call the police if you continue to..."

"To hell with the neighbours, I want to know where the hell she went." Kiba slammed his fist again, banging profusely. "Aren't you worried about what happened to her? She cut off her cell phone number and if that's not enough, she hasn't _called_ us for the past three months, and no one told me she quitted her program at Seiba halfway through...!"

Shino adjusted his shades carefully with a tipped finger. "That is true."

Kiba took a step back, cradling his swollen fist. "Damn, I don't think she's home. What the hell do we do now?!" Swivelling his head around, he noticed that Shino had disappeared on him. "S-Shino, what the hell?!"

"Yes, my friend and I are looking for her. Have you seen her recently?" Shino asked kindly, conversing with a housewife next door. Kiba angrily stomped over, and the woman took a receding step back, her eyes filled with warning. Shino shot Kiba an irritated look, before turning back to the neighbour.

"I'm sorry; my friend is a little... agitated over the disappearance of our friend."

"I-I see. Well..." The woman started, thinking hard. "...roughly two months ago, she moved out with a lot of luggage, but she didn't take entirely everything with her. Then, just last week, her cousin came and he moved out the rest of her belongings." She explained, and Shino nodded in thanks.

"Thank you, we appreciate the help. Do you have any idea where she moved to...?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Thank you anyway."

Kiba growled in frustration, his fist hardening. "Moved out? Without telling us?"

"She probably has a reason." Shino suggested placidly, and Kiba grunted. "If it was important, she'd tell. Anyway, we're not going anywhere at this rate. I should've asked Hanabi about her whereabouts the last time I saw her." He lamented, following Shino back out to the stairs.

"Hanabi...? When was the last time you saw her?" Shino asked curiously.

"Err... I think... about two months ago? She was moving to Naruto's place." Kiba replied. "Why?"

Shino halted to a stop, turning around to stare at Kiba.

"Did you say two months ago?"

"Yeah – oh." Kiba stopped as well, eyes growing wide. "Two months ago, that's the same time the woman said..."

"Exactly." Shino replied carefully, and quickly resumed back down the stairs, his feet carrying him in haste. "Kiba, I think that wasn't Hanabi. That was probably..."

"Hinata." Kiba growled, his brow furrowing into a scowl. "But why would she be doing this? It doesn't make sense."

Shino shoved his hands into his pockets, a frown settling upon his face. "No, it does make sense. That's the problem."

- - - - - -

End of Sixth Pattern

- - - - - -

Author's Note: Well, here's the sixth chapter. Although it's slightly shorter than the previous two, my mind is virtually exhausted from finals, so here's me hoping that the ending hasn't downgraded my writing so far... *keels under pressure*

To clarify about some things... a cornea transplant isn't a transplant surgery where you transplant the entire eye. Cornea transplant consists of transplanting cornea tissue. If you don't know what a cornea is, it's that thin, circular disk of transparent skin that lies right on top of your iris and pupil. A lot of people are thinking that the transplant will result in your eyes changing colour to the donor's, but that isn't correct. Your iris is the coloured part, not the cornea. So regardless if the donor has green eyes or blue eyes or brown, Naruto's eyes will always remain their trademark blue even after a transplant.

I'm not sure if there's such thing as an iris transplant... but I think your eye colour will change if your entire eye has been transplanted.

Hope this clears things up.

- Risako Matsuki


	7. Voice

**Love Pattern  
**_Risako Matsuki_

Summary: Twins Hyuuga Hinata and Hanabi share the same face, the same voice, and the same love for a particular person. While Hyuuga Hanabi has happily found the love of her life, Hyuuga Hinata hides in the shadows, afraid to let her love for the same man to be known to her sister – and to him, Uzumaki Naruto. For the sake of her sister's happiness, Hinata has given up her own, and watches while the lovers blossom from dating, to a marriage proposal. One day, while shopping with Naruto for a wedding ring for Hanabi, a faulty rooftop construction site sparks a fatality, where Naruto is severely wounded. The trauma has caused him to lose his eyesight, and with his dreams shattered, he can only bear resentment towards Hinata, who had caused him this pain...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own the concept, original story/plot, canon characters, etc. of Naruto/Naruto: Shippuuden. The images, animations and publishing all belong to creator Kishimoto Masashi, TV Tokyo and Shounen Jump!. The original story concept was done by a one-shot romance plot in a comic anthology.

* * *

Seventh Pattern: Voice

A bead of sweat slid down to his chin, and Uzumaki Naruto gulped nervously. Currently at the moment, a struggling Hinata was pulling at his arm, towards the front entrance of his apartment. With her layered fringes clipped back with a row of bobby pins, she wiped her brow before attempting to drag the hesitant blonde again in vain. "Naruto, I know you're scared, but think of it as taking another step towards your recovery progress...!"

"I was fine with taking walks along the front street, but going to the park is a bit out of the question..." He complained, feeling her fingers, hot with sweat, slipping against his bare forearm. Grunting in response, Hinata stopped tugging, and collapsed to the floor beside him to catch her breath. "Honestly, it's not that bad..." She retorted in a half-whisper, wiping her forehead with the back of her knuckles.

A mischievous grin flicked upon the young man's face, and his arms flashed around, wounding around the Hyuuga within a second. "I'd rather stay home... with you." He added brightly, his tone hopeful. Nuzzling against her hair, he kissed her lightly on the tips of her ear. Hinata rolled her eyes before slipping out of his grasp, quickly springing back up on her feet. She was getting better at becoming immune to his flirtatious advances and little acts of 'affection' recently. Stepping into her shoes, she turned around and frowned at him.

"You can hug and kiss me all you want... when we get back." She stated firmly, and Naruto pouted heavily. She was definitely getting better at this – slipping out of his grasp like a fish.

"Aw, Hanabi! You're not playing fair against a blind man here!" He hotly replied with a hint of a chuckle. A sigh escaped her lips.

"You can come out with me to the park, or you can stay at home while I go out and do the groceries." Hinata replied amusedly, and as if to signify that she was determined with her latter option, she wrenched the front door open, the hinges creaking loudly. Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet, nearly slipping and crashing into the wall while doing so.

"Okay, okay, I'll come!" He yelped in pain as his knee made contact with the shoe cabinet. Hinata giggled a little, and crouched down beside him, gently helping him with his shoes.

"Take it easy," She coaxed, tying up his laces neatly. "There's no need to rush." After knotting them tightly, she helped him out and they were out the door, with Hinata jiggling the keys in place. Making sure that everything was locked up in place, she took his hand, and they were soon out on the quiet streets just right outside of the Wakaba plaza.

"I still don't think I'm ready for this," Naruto started hesitantly as he felt himself being guided down the road. He knew that the path was straight, and he can simply walk forwards in a line – but was he really? He couldn't help but to distrust his body's actions without his line of eyesight. Placing one foot awkwardly forwards after another, the pace quickened, and his clutch on Hinata's hand tightened.

"Just trust yourself. It's difficult since you're the one who said you didn't need a walking cane to help." Hinata replied with a sigh, steering him away from the edge of the sidewalk as a car passed by narrowly. Naruto smiled sheepishly at that.

"Hey, I'll be able to walk fine without one, okay?" He adamantly stated, before adding, "But only small walks. _Not_ like the walk we're going to have today at the park."

"Buck up and walk." Hinata ordered, pulling him along faster. Stepping over his feet awkwardly, he half-danced, half-wobbled as he tried to regain his balance, arm leashed tightly by the stubborn girl who held him by his wrist like a lobster vice grip.

'_Yup, this is definitely Hanabi's bullheadedness alright.'_ He thought with an audible chuckle, and Hinata swerved her head back, her brow furrowing in suspicion with a frown gracing her pursed lips. She gazed at him, who was unaware that she caught him laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He responded brightly, his gait returning to that of a normal human.

Smiling to herself, Hinata heaved a sigh, halting them both in the midst of their promenade. "The flood plain is just right up ahead from here. The road is on a bit of an incline, so watch your step." She warned, and felt his hand squeeze hers in response. "Right..." Hinata heard him mutter, and she pulled him along, her feet hitting hardened earth instead of concrete. The sound of their shoes crumbling into the dry path filled the air, but it wasn't long before a throng of excited shouts and cries filled the air.

A small parade of youngsters carrying their toys and playthings rampaged past them brusquely, their youth getting ahead of them. The sudden increase in volume took Naruto by surprise, who jerked back in alarm. One of the young boys brushed past his left roughly, laughing and giggling as he raced after his group of friends. Staggering back a little, Naruto felt his hand slipping from her grasp.

Feet planted in grass now, his heart was trembling like a newborn bird that had tumbled out of his mother's nest. He could feel it – the ground was uneven, and he felt himself slipping further down towards the river...

A hand wriggled around his arm, pulling him back up. With his descent halted, Naruto took a moment to breathe and felt the rush of panic adrenaline fade from his frozen body. Inhaling sharply, Hinata hoisted him back up, panting a little as she watched the blonde totter back onto stable ground, eyes wide in cold sweat.

"I-It's okay." Hinata managed between breaths, her hand cradling his. "I won't let your hand go."

"Hanabi..." He started with a mutter, reaching out. But instead, she led his hand along, continuing with their walk. A breeze rippled through the area, blowing back her shortened locks. "Hey Naruto... doesn't the wind feel good?" She murmured aloud, swinging their interlinked arms in a sway as they walked. Naruto tilted his head up – it was certainly true, he could feel the coolness brushing against his face. It was a coolness that he had never noticed before.

"And there are birds... they're flying in the sky. I think it's almost time for them to go back home." Hinata continued with her passage, bright eyes glittering. The calls of a few skylarks echoed from above. Naruto tensed a little. Little by little, with the help of her words, he was breaking down his surroundings and was slowly projecting an image in his mind. "The sky..." Hinata started, pausing to gaze at it longer.

"...is it orange?" Naruto asked hopefully, and she chuckled. "You're almost right. It's got bits of pink, yellow, red and blue in it as well." Hinata answered cheerfully, before looking up again. "Oh! And the clouds – they're dyed almost in the same colours. Some of them are blended together, and some of them are drifting towards the horizon. There is one cloud that's separated from the rest – and it's a dark scarlet contrasted against the setting sun." Hinata narrated with a particular fondness in her voice, causing Naruto to lift up his head as well.

Warm sunshine was on his face. He could feel it. And he could also feel a faint sense of red light emanating from outside of his closed lids.

_Light._ While it was faint, he could sense its presence.

"I can see it, Hanabi." He replied hoarsely, before clearing his throat with a hasty smile. "Everything you've described – the river, the sunset, the sky – I can see when I'm with you."

Hinata felt him squeeze her hand.

"Thanks." He smiled, gazing at a seemingly far-away Hanabi, tilting his head around to meet her in a general sense of direction. Hinata's smile wavered a little, "I know they're going to find someone for you, Naruto. Just you wait."

"I hope so too, Hanabi. But I'm starting to think..." He paused, feeling the wind ruffle through his locks again, "...maybe it's not so bad to have you by my side like this for the rest of my life."

Hinata laughed. "Wouldn't you be so glad if that happened?"

But inside, she felt her heart being twisted around with guilt. _'Sadly Naruto, all good things must come to an end...'_

* * *

They made their way slowly back to the apartment, their backs dyed a golden red from the setting sun. Hinata couldn't help but to notice the significant lapse of silence from Naruto, who was usually much more talkative than this. His lack of interaction worried her, as he resembled as his old self when he was freshly bedridden the first few days after the accident. Thinking silently to herself for a long moment, Hinata glanced at his face secretly, observing his expression.

"What's wrong, Naruto? You look a bit down today." She inquired with a rather concerned tone, slowing down a little.

"No, it's... just that ever since I've been discharged, Hinata-chan hasn't come to see me even once," He replied carefully, grinding to a stop. Hinata froze, watching him struggle with words. "Even though... I see you every day, Hanabi. I'm just a little..." He trailed off, unable to figure out how to phrase it delicately.

Hinata bit her lip – something that was becoming more and more of a habit lately. _'What does he think...? That the 'Hinata' he thinks he knows is really...'_

"W-Well, I think she just needs a bit of time to... soak everything in." Hinata replied quickly, watching his expression remain the same. Distressed, if daunted at all, she continued. "But if you haven't covered for her that day, you wouldn't have ended up like this. What do you... what do you think of Hinata-chan?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, filled with frightened insecurities that, thankfully Naruto couldn't quite decipher properly.

"What do you think about... Hinata?"

Naruto couldn't answer for the longest moment. He began to shuffle forwards, and Hinata complied, walking along, left to fend for herself with the savage thoughts that attacked her mind. When she was about to ask him if 'Hinata' was too much of a sensitive subject to talk about, his lips moved, and words began to flow.

"It wasn't her fault." He replied firmly.

Hinata froze, her hand clutching to his arm tightly.

"Everything was an accident. It couldn't be helped. I had obligations to protect her. She's your sister for Christ's sake, Hanabi..." His voice cracked with emotion, trailing off in the end leaving Hinata behind, breathless. Full-blown speechless, she swallowed the lump in her throat, trying hard to make sense of this unravelling situation.

"And I know... that in my mind... sometimes God gives us tests – tests that we can overcome. But I..."

"But?" Hinata pressed lightly, her voice barely audible.

"I still don't think I see her. Not yet. Hahaha." He laughed pitifully, running trembling hand through his locks. "I know that she's suffering out there. She must've felt real bad about this and with me blaming her and everything..."

"Would you... forgive her?" Hinata asked quietly, careful that her voice was devoid of any particular feeling that might puzzle him.

Naruto let his hand fall back down to his side, and a grim line settled upon his lips. "I don't know. I think it'll take a long time for me to accept things as they are now." Taking her by the arm, he clasped her hand gently in his. "I'm sorry, she's your sister and yet I..."

"N-No. It's fine. Don't worry about it." Hinata assured him gently, patting him on the back. For some reason, she couldn't find the will to bring forth any tears to her eyes at his confession. It was strange yet... slightly comforting.

'_If this is my punishment from God, then this is also a test I'll need to overcome as well, Naruto.'  
_

* * *

Pain was a heavy burden to carry. Hinata thought she knew pain better than anyone else. Mocked by the easy success her sister flaunted in high school, and mocked by the easy defeat she suffered when all of her hopes and inspirations were snatched away within an instant and a stroke of bad luck – Hinata knew how it felt to be forsaken.

Only now did she realize how trifle those feelings were in the past.

Compared to the deep wound that was growing larger with his soft words and sincere confession, the mediocre squabbles about what was hers and how it was torn away from her were all selfish dreaming of a young high-school girl in deep, jealous love. And now, look at how ashamed she has become, Hinata Hyuuga. So ashamed and so humiliated by her own selfish actions.

She was ashamed for ever having her hopes up too high. She thought that perhaps, within that one moment, Naruto would become the most understanding person on earth and would ultimately forgive her and her past transgressions. But life wasn't that simple. She _knew _that. And she thought that she was prepared for it.

She thought she was prepared for the worst.

But instead, she inflicted a deeper wound upon herself. And Hinata knew just how much she cared about how Naruto felt about her. The _real_ her. Hinata Hyuuga.

Not just some Hanabi fluke who is pretending to be the lucky twin sister.

'_What can I do to earn back his trust?' _She had thought over and over again.

But no matter what she had thought, she could only end up cursing herself. That's right. She sat up from her bed, her face marked with dried tears. A soaked pillow lay carelessly by her side, her blankets fussed and messed.

Naruto's happiness was her top priority.

And within that top priority included the real Hanabi, and the chance to gain his sight back.

Taking in a deep breath, Hinata allowed her once distressed, distorted, and trembling heart settle down from the calming waves of meditation. She can do this. And once everything falls into its perfect place, she will be rewarded.

With his forgiveness as her reward, she can do this.

* * *

"_I don't want to see you right now. I'm sorry."_

Did he really regret saying that? Naruto wasn't sure. He knew it wasn't something pleasant. And he could feel the frightened sincerity of her voice when she had asked for his permission to come inside his hospital room. But he wasn't himself back then. He was angry, frustrated, scared and confused – and lashed out his insecurities upon Hinata.

And she left without a word of protest. And never came back since. As if his words meant to say, _'I don't want you coming back into my heart again.'_

It's funny how he used to preach others about friendship, especially in the presence of a misfortune that may potentially sabotage a strong, lasting bond. So what good was he now, seeing that he just became the prime suspect of being a hypocrite? Naruto didn't know if he had enough confidence to continue with that sort of belief.

He could guess how much hurt she had felt.

Actually, he could _tell_ how much he had been hurting her all these years.

They used to be the best of buds, being classmates and pals who hung out with each other, watching each other's backs from the bullies that came rearing their ugly mugs around every time their presence was in the classroom. But that friendship slowly faded, and became a diminutive form of association where they merely acknowledged each other's presence. The only remaining connection – the only remaining link that was left between them, was Hanabi.

Naruto wondered when everything had started to fall downhill.

* * *

He rubbed at his eyes tiredly, feeling the prickle of his hair upon his skin. Sitting in front of the bathroom mirror on a stool, a loose towel was draped over his shoulders, locks of dark blonde wet from his late night shower. Water dripped from the showerhead, and he waited in the silence for her. Footsteps then neared, and the young Hyuuga arrived, carrying another set of towels with a pair of trimming scissors sitting on top of the fabric.

"Your hair is getting long. A bit of a trim is in order." Hinata replied brightly, and set down the materials on the counter. Naruto grunted in response when she removed the towel from his shoulders and began to wipe his head, absorbing most of the water. What remained afterwards was a tumble of wet cowlicks of a hairstyle.

She took the clean, dry towel and wrapped it around his shoulders, tucking and folding the hems neatly inside his T-shirt. After snugly wrapping it around him, she took a comb from the sink counter and began to comb out his hair. Surprisingly, it was tangle-free, and the fine-toothed comb straightened out the locks with ease. After rearranging several locks with her fingers and the butt of the comb, she picked up the pair of hairstyling scissor, and proceeded to fumble parts of his hair, glancing back and forth between his locks and the mirrored reflection.

"Not too short please." Naruto suddenly piped up, and Hinata laughed. "It's just a trim, Naruto. I promise I won't cut too much."

He relaxed, and felt her fingers sifting through his hair again. It was a rather nice sensation. It felt like she was stroking him gently.

Hinata finally fingered a section of hair, and angling the blades, she made the first cut. Naruto blinked when he felt the tumble of cut hair fall over his cheek.

Smoothening it out with her fingers again, Hinata brushed it back, and fingered another section._ Snip. Snip. Snip._ The sound of the scissors cutting hair became more frequent, and Naruto was vaguely aware of a his own hair falling around him like little bits of snowflakes in his dark world. Hinata fluffed out the top portion of his hair, watching it flare out nicely with satisfaction. "Look to your left for a moment," She instructed lightly, and her fingers gently held his cheek and nudged it to the proper direction. He obeyed her commands, and after ensuring he was holding his position still, she began to snip and trimmed his right side.

On and on the night went. After an hour of careful snipping, Hinata leaned back, wiping her brow from exhaustion. "Alright! It's done Naruto–" She stopped when she spotted him sleeping lightly, head tilted to one side. Somehow, seeing his sleeping face made her heart unsettle itself again.

And yet, it reminded of her that this dream won't last long. Brushing his now-shorter hair back with a trembling hand, Hinata gazed at her own reflection, before kneeling down slowly beside him.

"I love you." She whispered to herself, in the dead of the night.

* * *

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, a dissatisfied frown spreading over his lips as thinly as a diabetic would spread Ferrero Rocher over his toast.

Sitting across his large, mahogany desk piled with paperweights, a running desktop and metallic rivets holding multiple folders stuffed with confidential particulars, was the young Hyuuga heiress, and slumped in the large armchair that seemed too big for her small frame to sufficiently fill in, dressed in a tight-fitting kimono that seemed suffocating to wear. No less it was traditional garb the Council Elders had forced upon her, he surmised dully with a hint of a gaze upon her frame.

No, he wasn't even going to comment on that.

"I told you, I don't have time for your games. Go back to the Main House." He growled, slapping another package of paper upon his desktop with a satisfying _snap!_ Hanabi, undaunted by Sasuke's indirect tact in an attempt to threaten her, merely glowered back in annoyance. Batting her thick lashes in bored contempt, she let her eyes wander from the edge-line of his colossal desk, to the untidy stacks of report files, to the sharpened-edges of his dark, obsidian eyes who stared back at her pearly-white ones, gathering ruse by the moment.

Hanabi's nose wrinkled irritably, but she stayed silent nonetheless.

"The Council sent you here, didn't they?" He asked quietly now, cupping his forehead as he tried to focus partially on a report lying in front of his nose. Hanabi's eyes sidled over to the window, staring at the setting sun and orange sky before letting its rays rest upon his shoulders once more. How should she phrase this? It was... a bit more than just difficult to convey.

"They want to establish a Hyuuga-Uchiha bloodline." She replied flatly, after half a minute of delay to his inquiry.

"That's rubbish." Sasuke instantly replied, flipping to the next page of his report.

"They want you to marry Hinata-nee."

Sasuke paused, his expression frozen in place. Hanabi smiled triumphantly. "They said that she'll –"

"I won't marry her if she doesn't want to." He interjected rudely, setting down his pen. He was now staring at her quite seriously, an infallible look of fierceness that seemed to be blatantly guarding something inside his heart. Hanabi merely challenged his gaze with her opaque pearls, shifting with mixed emotions that proved to be unreadable even to Sasuke.

"What about me?" She asked softly, her mouth softening from the once harsh line it used to possess. His lip quivered at the pleading in her voice. "Would you marry me?" She pressed gently, her snowy gaze unwavering. Sasuke's brow knitted together, and a look of pained confusion crossed his eyes. "Hanabi, that's –"

The telephone exploded into a fit of rage, blaring to life and intercepting the tense atmosphere between Hyuuga and Uchiha. Sasuke hastily grabbed the cordless, and thumbed the 'Talk' button quickly. "Uchiha Sasuke speaking, who is this may I ask?" He inquired coolly, assuming his collected composure almost immediately.

"_Ahh, Uchiha-kun? This is Nanjo."_

"N-Nanjo-sensei?" A tinge of incredulous surprise grabbed hold of Sasuke's voice at that moment, and Hanabi eyed him suspiciously when his knuckles whitened, grip tightening around the phone.

"_Yes, yes. I remember your dear request to find a donor for a cornea transplant surgery. I received the files from Konoha General a month ago, thank you very much."_

"I-I see, it's my pleasure... and thank you kindly for your consideration for such a request..." Sasuke continued, heart thumping. What was this excitement he was feeling?

"_Well, I think we may have a potential donor. A patient in Suna had recently passed away due to a construction accident. He's in tip-top condition though, healthy as an ox. The poor lad told the nurses in the hospital to donate his organs or whatever he felt was necessary to preserve other lives. Luckily enough, he was a match to your friend here."_

Sasuke stood up quickly, throwing his things into his briefcase. Hanabi's eyes widened slightly, but she sat still, watching him carelessly pack. "S-Sasuke..." She began, but stopped when he paid no heed to her, fingers deftly closing report covers and locking drawers.

"When would the transplant be available?" He asked politely, despite the urgency in his voice.

"_As soon as possible. Cornea cells don't last too long, I'm afraid."_

"Thank you, sensei. Is the surgery ready to be performed at Konoha?"

"_Yes, I've transported them to Konoha already. You should be getting a call from the hospital soon about the operation's particulars. Your friend is under your hands now, Uchiha-kun. I'm glad for you."_

"Thank you. _Thank you._" Sasuke paused to stop the trembling before smiling a little. "I won't forget this, sensei. Thank you very much."

Placing the phone back to its charger pod, he picked up his briefcase, staring down at Hanabi. "I just got a call that Naruto's going to have his cornea transplant. Are you going to come along?"

Hanabi straightened up, closing her eyes. "I'll have to face him one way or another. I'm coming with you."

Sasuke nodded and strode out into the corridor briskly. Crystal chandeliers, mirrored panels and marble-tiled floors welcomed the pair, who both accustomed to such luxury merely batted an eye at the sights. Pressing for the elevator, Sasuke could only think of one thing.

And that was Hinata's reaction of joy when he would tell her the news.

* * *

"_Forecast also predicts that there will be some evening showers later this week due to the cold front moving back into the northern region of Konoha..."_

Naruto sat, well – sprawled more like it – over the couch, lazily flipping through television channels. Nothing was of interest to him, now that he depended mainly on his hearing, watching television wasn't as _engaging _as it was before. Sound after sound muted out on one another as the electronic fritz quickly swapped in and out with each rapid press of the button. When nothing proved to be worthwhile to listen after flipping goodness-knows-how-many channels, he flopped back down on the couch pillows, flicking the television off.

He listened to what she was doing. There were various sounds of dinner being prepared in the kitchen adjacent to the living room to his right, and sniffing the air he could smell yet another abundant meal. "Hanabi, smells good!" He blurted out happily, feeling the sudden urge to be bathed in her affection.

"Oh, Naruto – I'm making oden tonight," Hinata replied back, unable to resist the temptation to smile. "It'll be ready soon, just let me –"

The phone rang, and Hinata immediately turned off the gas on the stove, removing the lid off the pot that was boiling a variety of ingredients in broth. Fanning the steam quickly, she picked up the phone with a hand and pressed it against her ear, "This is the Uzumaki residence, hello?"

There was a moment's pause and the next thing Naruto could hear was the dry clatter of chopsticks falling upon the floor.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata clutched the phone while weaving around the kitchen counter, grabbing her coat. "I just – wait, hold on – u-uhm where...?" She panicked as she tried to listen to the nurse's voice on the line while fumbling to grab his jacket. A yelp of pain and surprise came from the Hyuuga when she tripped over a sofa leg rest in her frenzy, landing squarely on a surprised Naruto's lap.

"Y-Yes, we'll be there soon!" She squeaked, before tossing the phone away. Naruto, slightly a little more than just confused, held her arms with a questioning look on his face. Taking a moment to breathe in the news, Hinata scrambled to her feet, pulling him up along with her.

"We're going to the hospital. They found a donor for you, Naruto." Hinata's lip trembled in excitement, her hands guiding him slowly towards the door. A look of disbelief came over his face, but Naruto felt her burying her face against his shoulder, tears staining his shirt.

"H-Hanabi..."

"Let's not waste another moment." Hinata wiped her eyes quickly, leading him to the door, helping him dress. Naruto sat in idle shock, feeling her fingers clumsily threading his laces.

"Once you receive your transplant, you'll be able to see again. I'm so happy for you, Naruto..." Hinata murmured, tightening the last of the shoelaces and gazed at him. Naruto blinked before touching her arm, fingers trailing upwards to steady himself on her shoulder tenderly. Hinata glanced at him, watching his face as a small smile crack across his face.

Suddenly ensnaring her in his grasp, he held her tightly in his arms, his lips tracing the ridge of her jaw. "Hanabi, I…" He started, but stopped when he felt her small hands encircling around his torso in response, her frame hugging his tightly. "Don't dawdle any more, come on let's go." Hinata gently replied, hoisting him up to his feet before taking his hand into hers. Her cell phone was in her other hand, flipped open. "I'm going to go call a cab to take us to the hospital, alright?"

Naruto only grinned in response.

"Hell yeah, let's do this!"

* * *

The taxi cab trip had been fairly silent; the atmosphere emanated an air of nervous excitement from particularly Naruto. Hinata contributed her usual, fair share of jitterbugs as she relentlessly paced worries about the medical operation back and forth in her head, but she held his hand confidently in hers, and somehow it assured the both of them from being consumed by their paranoia.

As soon as they reached Konoha General Hospital, they were greeted by a couple of nurses who gently but quickly ushered the couple inside. Entering the brightly illuminated main hall, Hinata was greeted by a short row of doctors, who were talking quietly to a dark-haired man by the receptionist hall. When he turned around at the sound of the nurses' arrival, Hinata let out a cry of surprise when she realized that it was Sasuke. She led Naruto towards the Uchiha, who looked a little worn out but relieved to see that the both of them had made it on time.

"Oi, dobe." He greeted sarcastically despite the small grin that was threatening to break into a full moon phase on his lips. Naruto stiffened at the voice for a quick second before breaking into a wide smile himself. "Oi, Sasuke-teme. Don't tell me you're the ringmaster behind all of this." Naruto playfully punched at the Uchiha, and his hit landed squarely on the man's chest. _'As irritating as ever.'_ Sasuke noted with a tight smile and refrained himself from punching back at his blind friend. How unfair.

"Not exactly. It was… Hanabi who suggested the idea to me." He stated carefully, casting a sideways glance at Hinata who looked away, eyes faltering.

Naruto looked a little incredulous – well, more happy than incredulous but still surprised nonetheless. "_Hanabi?_ You _did_ that all for me?" By now he had turned towards the Hyuuga despite his lack of peripheral vision, hand tightening in her grasp. "So _that_ was what you and Sasuke-teme were up to! I thought something was fishy!" He declared with a bit of a laugh at the end, and Hinata chuckled to herself.

"Um… without further ado, should we escort Uzumaki-san to the operation room?" A nurse inquired lightly, looking a little hesitant to interfere their conversation. Hinata forced a smile on her face, and gently nudged Naruto forwards, losing her grip around his hand. "That's right, you need that operation as soon as possible. Go now. I'll be waiting." There was something about the whole thing that allowed her to continue acting so naturally in front of him. She wasn't sure what. Perhaps this was the price she knew she had to pay.

Naruto took a step forwards, before grasping her hand again. "Take me there, Hanabi. You're my good luck charm." He grinned. Hinata suppressed the urge to blush, and nodded wordlessly, allowing the silence to cool off her steaming head. Sasuke watched from afar as they both disappear behind a set of white doors before turning around to face the seated, still figure that had been motionless since the start.

"You okay with this?" Sasuke called out to the lonely figure sitting by the waiting reception in the distance, her back turned to him. He could see the ripple of unease shaking in her shoulders. "…Hanabi."

The Hyuuga heiress stood up from the seat and approached the Uchiha heir in a rather andante-fashion. Stopping to a slow halt, Hanabi briefly looked at him before turning away with a bitter sigh. "Another lecture, Sasuke? You're turning out to be more like Neji than I'd imagined."

Her comment no doubt left him feeling more brusque than ever, but he managed to retain that shard of sharp annoyance from bursting at the seams. "No, actually. I was going to ask you what your plans are, now that Naruto will be having his operation." Hanabi lifted her head in response to this, but that look of shame never left her eyes once.

"I hurt him, Sasuke. I hurt both him and Hinata. I don't think I deserve to snatch Hinata-nee's hard work away from here." There was a rising pitch of delirium in her voice now, and she paused for a moment to take in a quivering breath, swallowing hard. "But once Naruto gets his eyesight back… what am I going to do? How am I supposed to prove that 'I' was there with him for the past few months? I didn't expect her to do this… at all…" Hanabi collapsed, shaking fingers pressing against her cold forehead.

"Didn't expect what?" Sasuke asked flatly, crossing his arms tightly. "That Hinata would pretend to be you?"

Hanabi's eyes flinched. "I… I told her to take my place. But not… n-not _literally…_ I suppose she knew that Naruto wouldn't heal knowing that it was her…" She trailed off bitterly at the irony of her thoughts. "She left me a bigger mess to clean up. I… I don't know if I can go on pretending that _I_ was there with him -"

"Fine." Sasuke's answer came like cold steel, watching the Hyuuga mistress before him flinch visibly at his words. It was strange, to see Hanabi shake in her proud guise. Sasuke gritted his teeth, before replying, "You can quit now if you want. Then Hinata's efforts would be wasted. Is that what you want?"

"…"

"…No, right?" Sasuke confirmed, and Hanabi let loose a shivering sigh. "I thought as much. You're going to confront Hinata once she comes out. And you two will go on from there. I can't possibly help cover for you any longer, Hanabi. Take action for once. You always did in the past." Sasuke stopped, breathing quickly, and watched her silent face ruminate over his words. Hanabi's fingers gripped at the edge of her sleeves, painted nails digging into the silk-laced fabric.

* * *

Hinata helped him get changed, at the request of the nurse, into his operation garb. As she fitted the loose, almost paper-like shirt over his head, her hands ironed out the creases, and she paused to gaze at his face. Naruto, who had before could hardly keep his excitement in check, was now in deep, serious thought. Instinctively she allowed a finger to brush away a strand of gold from his forehead, and her touch startled him back into focus.

"Are you scared?" She asked quietly in the white room, devoid of anything reassuring. Equipment, supplies, and other medical articles of something lay arranged neatly in the room. They were nothing more, nothing less. And while Naruto couldn't possibly see this scene, he could feel the anaesthesia in the very air surrounding him. Everything was numb.

"Kind of." He admitted, and Hinata pursed her lips. Deciding to change the subject, she brushed his bangs again. "Hmm, the cut came out nicely." If taking to him would help relieve of that stress, she would do it. By now, perhaps she would do anything for him.

Naruto cracked a smile despite playing hard at the pressure game. "Yeah? It's probably because you cut it for me."

Hinata stopped, before smiling ruefully. "I'll cut it for you again when it grows back out again."

"I look forward to that then." He replied quietly. Silence overcame the short conversation, yet it wasn't awkward. It was more of a silent telepathy between the two as Hinata continued to straighten out his outfit. Naruto placed a hand on her side, his hands so used to gauging her height, that they automatically found themselves cupping the girth of her shoulder.

Hinata stopped, knowing that this moment was going to be precious to her. No, it would be precious to the both of them.

Footsteps came faintly down the corridor. Time was ticking. Fast.

"Hanabi-" He started, but was mildly surprised to find himself silenced so profoundly by her lips, warmth searing over his entire body from such a contact. She lingered there for a brief second before pulling away.

_Goodbye._

"Uzumaki-san, preparations are ready. Please come with me to the operating room." The nurse had arrived, knocking against the open door lightly. Hinata turned around and smiled back at the nurse, nodding politely. "Yes, he'll be there in a moment." Taking his hand, she led him outside of the room, and followed the nurse. Naruto stumbled beside her, confused at their previous interchange, wondering why she had so suddenly –

"You will be given a dose of local anaesthetics and a sedative for the operation. Doctor Hiiragi is already waiting for you." The nurse briefed them quickly, leading the couple to a set of doors. She turned around, and smiled apologetically at Hinata. "I'm sorry, Miss Hyuuga but from this point on this area is restricted to personnel and patients only."

Hinata nodded curtly. "Alright. Thank you. Come on, Naruto." She nudged him forwards, and he hesitantly took a step forwards, before blindly squeezing her hand one last time. "I'll meet you after the surgery is over, alright?" She replied quickly unaware of how strange her voice was starting to sound. But he was. He could tell that something was off.

_Goodbye._

Naruto paused, "Hanabi, you'll still be here after right?"

Hinata smiled. "Of course. I'll see you later."

"…See you later." He trailed off, and disappeared behind the doors. Hinata watched the metal doors swung heavily back into place, shutting with a final, resolute _snap!_ before silence shattered her world. She was clutching her hands together tightly, and a trickle of wetness dripped over them.

_Goodbye.  
_

* * *

Author's Note: After much procrastinating, prolonged deadlines, and mulling over how to write the seventh instalment, I present to you the seventh chapter. I'm a bit sad that I couldn't include other secondary characters in this chapter such as Neji, Shikamaru, Minato & Kushina, as well as Kiba and Shino, both of which made their brief debut in the ending of the last chapter. I have a loose structure of what's going to come in the next few chapters, but nothing definite yet. Thank you to everyone who kept on reading Love Pattern, and had annoyed me to update! Thank you so much. Please look forward to the next update… which is hopefully soon!

- Risako Matsuki


	8. Dream

**Love Pattern  
**_crisis rain_

Eighth Pattern: Dream

The very first day she had met him was on a slightly sunny, spring day.

The early signs of spring was in full bloom – everywhere you look up at the sky, it was dyed a pale pink from the showering branches of cherry blossoms; as if they were shedding their weight upon prospective new students who, all shared a similar sentiment of excitement as they walked down the road that lead up the pathway to Konoha Middle. However, in the hour of mid-morning all of the students have already arrived and were ceremoniously seated in the gym for the opening assembly. In the half-shade of morning sunlight, a particularly mousy-looking girl looked frantic and in near-tears as she raced up the steep hill that led to her school, clutching her schoolbag as she panted while she ran.

"Late...! I can't believe... huff... I'm late for the first day of... school...!" She lamented aloud to herself in-between fatigued breaths, and gave up shortly afterwards as she bent over to catch her breath. Holding herself up with her hands on her knees, she gave herself another minute to puff in the cool morning air. Nothing but silent cherry petals continued to stream down gently in occasional flutters as if to comfort the lonely girl.

She straightened back up, looking rather forlorn with her short, neck-length locks of silken black hair cut in neat, straight trims. A look of despair crossed her pale features. Her father would not be pleased to know that she was late for such an important day. Getting a stomach ache the night before school started from sheer nervousness; and then staying up late because of her restlessness – she felt so ashamed, she didn't want to go back home today. By the time she had woken up this morning, Hanabi had already left for school.

As punishment, she had to walk – or rather, run – to school.

Just when she was about to crouch down and cry, she heard the harsh scuffle of sneakers grating against the asphalt from ahead. A fence rattled violently; muffled grunts and voices thrown into the fray. Creeping closer in curiosity, she peeked from behind a large cherry tree to see what the commotion was about.

A flying blur of orange and black flew past her line of sight, before the figure's back rammed against the fence upon impact. The boy slouched to the ground in a painful slump, a few senior students standing oppressively above him.

"Got that? Don't do messin' around with your seniors or you'll get what's coming to you." The rough-looking upperclassmen began to leave the scene, their voices jeering and loud as they began to make their way back to the school. The boy who looked like he had seen better days simply wiped his bloody nose in silence, glaring back at them with a profuse glare; his eyes, glowing like hot, blue coals in a fire.

Hinata could not hide the gasp of terror that had escaped her mouth, and immediately the blonde-haired boy looked straight at her in surprise. With a small yelp of surprise, she hid her face back behind the cherry tree trunk, nearly dropping her schoolbag in fright. When nothing happened, Hinata peekd her head back out to see the boy again.

He was smiling widely back at her, despite his bleeding nose, looking slightly sheepish and embarrassed that she bore witness to his little scuffle.

"Ahhh... you saw that, huh? Sorry if I scared you." He cheerfully called out to her. Hinata's lip quivered, unsure if she should ignore him or answer back. After all, she was taught not to associate herself with people who got into trouble. She didn't want to be involved with people living a violent lifestyle; afterall she was brought up to be a proper 'lady' in preparation for succeeding the title of being the family heiress.

"U-Um..." Fidgeting nervously, she tried to look away from his infectious smile. "...I-I'm not... not supposed to t-talk to... strangers..."

He looked slightly upset at her words, but nevertheless brushed it off with a knowing look and got up to his feet. "Ahh... the new uniform was ruined. I'm gonna get a beating from my perverted uncle when I get back home tonight." He sighed heavily, not looking forward to the disciplining he would inevitably receive for roughhousing it so early in the morning; especially on the first day of school. Hinata simply said nothing, but managed to ease her entire frame out of hiding from the tree, looking shyly back at him.

The blonde-haired boy grinned once he saw that she wasn't running away like how most other girls treated him at his shaggy, disheveled appearance. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

Hinata looked up in surprise. He had asked for her name! What should she say?

"U-U-uuuu... I-I... I'm..." She began to stutter nervously, her face flushing a hot shade of red.

He leaned down, cupping his ear as if to emphasize he couldn't hear her. "What's that? Say that in a louder voice!" He teasingly replied, causing the young Hyuuga to fluster up like a Habanero pepper.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata!" Squeezing her eyes shut, Hinata mustered up all the courage – and air in her lungs – to reply back nice and clearly to the male. Looking thoroughly surprised as if he wasn't expecting such an answer, Uzumaki Naruto laughed uproariously.

"Hey you two!" A stern voice from the near distance shouted out. "What're you doing out here?! The opening assembly's finished already!" Angrily marching out to the courtyard, a thin man donning dark, circled shades carried a long ruler by his side. The sight of two misfit children roaming around the school premises when they should be filed in neat order in the gym irritated him to no end. "You two! State your names!"

Naruto's expression changed to that of an uncaring, almost devil-may-care attitude as he languidly laid his head back on his arms and kicked the dirt on the floor with his scraped-up sneakers. "Uzumaki Naruto." He replied in a bored manner, as if he wasn't very willing to cooperate with the teacher.

"Such insolent behaviour!" He exclaimed in a dissatisfied voice, adjusting his shades with a careful, prudent finger. He glanced sharply at Hinata now, who shivered visibly underneath his discerning glare. "And you?"

"H-H-H-Hyuuga Hinata!" She managed to squeak out, before hanging her head down low as her hair fell over her face like a curtain hiding her shame.

Letting out a grunt, the teacher crossed his arms sternly, tapping the ruler against his side as he stared down menacingly at the two. "Come with me to the faculty's office."

And so, the two unlikely pair found themselves sitting inside the teacher's office – one who looked like she was about to cry and set loose a flood of tears while the other leaned back in his seat, looking away with a dark scowl on his face.

"...and I found them roaming around the front courtyard while the assembly was taking place, I just can't imagine the _nerve_ in these children!" The teacher from before who had arrested them into the faculty's office was prattling on and on to an exasperated-looking colleague. Said colleague coughed slightly into his flu mask, one eye hidden beneath a tumble of ash-grey hair.

"Alright, alright. So as Ebisu-sensei says, you two have been skipping out on the opening ceremony?" This man had a gentler tone when he talked, and he pulled up a chair to sit in front of Hinata and Naruto. Naruto gave him a brief look of acknowledgment before looking away without another word. Hinata simply hung her head down, staying silent.

"To think they are both in your class, Hatake-sensei! I _implore_ you to keep them in check from now on; I can't even _dream_ of the day when students wander when they shouldn't! Teenagers these days think they can do whatever they want right after graduating from elementary school, but –"

"_Yes_, thank you very much, Ebisu-sensei. I'll be sure to convey that to them." Kakashi gently nudged the noisy teacher away, before turning back to his young students – both of which still have remained silent during the entire session. "Yo!" He jovially raised a hand up in greeting, his eyes smiling back at the two. None of them uttered a word. A bead of sweat formed at the side of his temples.

"Ah... yes. Well... as you've heard from Ebisu-sensei, I'll be your new homeroom teacher; Hatake Kakashi. Um, most of my students call me Kakashi so feel free to call me by my name." He began, rubbing his chin as he studied both of them closely. The young girl seemed to be well-mannered, but incredibly introverted and shy for the way how she kept hiding her face beneath her bangs and the lining of tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks. The boy on the other hand didn't seem all that interested to be talking to him, putting on a dark frown on his face and pretending to look away.

"It's a bit late now, but I guess the weather was too good today so I'm guessing that's why you skipped out on morning assembly, huh?" Kakashi continued on with his one-sided conversation. Naruto reacted by glancing back at him for a moment, before sliding his eyes away.

"...I guess."

At last, some response. Kakashi chuckled. "I'm guessing there was a bit of misunderstanding on your part, hmmm Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata's shoulders shook as her tears began to fall upon her skirt. "I... I didn't mean... to be late for school... I'm sorry... I'm sorry... please don't tell my parents... about this..."

_Ah, family troubles._ Those were always the tricky ones to handle. Kakashi patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Now, now. I won't phone your family about something as small as this. At least I'm starting to get an idea of what happened." He turned his gaze back to the blonde who pouted his lips out, a guilty look on his face. "Now, Uzumaki-kun – mind telling me your side of the story?"

Naruto gulped. "...The weather was just too nice this morning. That's all."

Kakashi looked at him silently for a moment before slowly nodding. "Yes, it sure is. Anyway, we're running behind schedule. The rest of your classmates are waiting for you back in homeroom. Let's go together."

Naruto hopped off his seat, before looking back worriedly at Hinata who had subsided to small hiccups. Wiping her eyes on her sleeve, Hinata nodded wordlessly. "Er... sorry, I guess." He mumbled to her, and she looked up from her fingers that had been trying to hide her swollen eyes.

"W-Why are you apologizing?" She whispered back, confused.

Naruto looked slightly incredulous, before cracking a small smile. "I – ah. Nevermind. Hinata-chan, was it? Seems like we're in the same class."

The young girl wiped away the last of her tears and nodded back, feeling a little bit better now. When it registered in her mind that she had been called by her first name, her face popped back into the shade of a cherry. "A-Ah... um..." She wasn't accustomed to anybody but her close family calling her as such.

"O-Oh... sorry, was that too informal?" Naruto shot her a worrying look. Hinata swallowed and gripped her skirt. She just needed a bit of courage. Just a little bit.

"N-No, it's alright." She managed to smile slightly despite her burning face. "N...N-Naruto-kun."

A hand plopped down on both of their heads. Kakashi looked down on his young pupils, his lone eye glancing at the pair before gesturing to the door. "Alright, now that we've made up and friends again, let's get going to homeroom."

Naruto immediately removed his teacher's hand off his head with a scowl. "We're not in elementary school anymore, geez."

Another chuckle came from the man. "I can't help it when my students are adorable." Naruto immaturely made a gagging noise at his words, eliciting a giggle from Hinata. Escorting them down the hallway, Kakashi couldn't help but to smile behind his flu mask.

Yes, it was going to be a good year.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!"

Upon hearing his name called out in a familiar voice, the tall blonde looked back; schoolbag slung over his shoulders. Waving enthusiastically from the foot of the steep hill that was covered in cherry blossom petals stood a young girl with tumbling, waist-length dark hair in her fresh, new uniform. Hyuuga Hinata's smiling face was gently embraced by a soft blush as she gazed back at her best friend, and gripped the weight of her schoolbag tightly before running up to catch up.

"Yo, morning Hinata-chan!" Naruto greeted back cheerfully as his friend flocked by his side, still slightly out of breath from running up the hill so quickly. "M-Morning, Naruto-kun!" Hinata greeted once more, smiling so widely she was afraid it was going to be permanent on her face. "You're up and early today."

"Of course! It's the first day of high school. Unless you wanna skip out like how we did back in middle school?" He grinned back at her, and Hinata chuckled as she recalled that particular memory. "Speaking of which, we happened to meet each other on a day almost as similar as this, didn't we?" Hinata surmised aloud, glancing up at the scattered sunlight peeking through the tree branches. "Hmmm... oh yeah, we did, didn't we? Man, we really got chewed out by that jerkwad Ebisu back then." Naruto laughed heartily. "But still, I'm gonna miss Kakashi-sensei. We should drop by and see the new recruits in his class once in a while."

Hinata nodded along, seemingly content from just being by his side. "That sounds like a good idea. Let's go after homeroom is over."

"Oh yeah, I hear your sister was chosen the first year representative? Man, you Hyuugas really are something else, aren't cha?" Naruto commented with an incredulous tone. Hinata laughed sheepishly. "Ah... well, yes. Hanabi got such outstanding results from middle school; it's not a wonder why she was chosen." Looking slightly gloomy at the mention of her twin sister, Hinata tried to mask it with a small smile. "Well, I'm not that outstanding so we really aren't that amazing..."

Naruto frowned at this. "Now Hinata, they say every man – er, and woman – has their own worth. Nobody beats you at painting! I'm sure that counts for something in the larger picture than just good grades!" He laughed, patting her roughly on the back. Hinata blushed once more. "T-Thanks, Naruto-kun."

"Morning, Hinata-chan!" A particular Haruno Sakura greeted the shy girl with firm and bright smile as she passed by in a bit of a rush. "Geh, Naruto. Stop hanging around Hinata, you're gonna rub your loafing germs on her!" Sakura made a face as she passed by the blonde, track sweater fluttering in the breeze. Naruto looked slightly down-trodden. "Aw c'mon Sakura-chan, don't say that! Say, how about a date sometime –"

"If you were Sasuke-kun, I would say yes in a heartbeat. But sadly, you aren't Uchiha Sasuke, so please stop asking me." Sakura snapped sharply back in response; as expected of her short-tempered personality. Hinata stifled a laugh, earning her a smile from Sakura. "But you two really are inseparable. I just don't understand how you can put up with him, Hinata."

"Hey, hey. We've known each other for so long, it's only natural, right?" Naruto leaned over, cradling an arm around the surprised Hyuuga. "N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata squeaked, turning bright red from such an unexpected reaction from her friend. "Hehhhhhh." Sakura smiled knowingly back at Hinata, before giving her a curt wave. "Well, I've got to get going. Meet you guys at the opening ceremony!"

"T-Track Club, right? Good l-luck, Sakura-chan." Hinata managed to reply back, still looking dazed.

"Good luck to you too, Hinata!" Sakura winked, before sprinting off at a speedy pace. Naruto sighed, looking slightly disheartened from being turned down yet again for the hundred and sixteenth time. "Only you know of my sorrows, Hinata!" He exclaimed as he wrapped her closer in a brotherly embrace. "That's why we've stuck by as pals for three years in a row, ain't it?"

Her face flushed again. When will the day come when her emotions weren't written like a signboard on her face? Looking up to the laughing Naruto, she was somewhat glad that he was as dense as his hearty personality.

Hinata looked down warily at the schoolbag she clutched tightly in her hands. Her heart thudded when she thought of the lunch she had made, and the letter she had stowed away in secret. She had planned countless nights for this; many days spent musing and puzzling over how she would reveal her feelings. Three years had been a long time, but there were three more years that have yet to come for them to spend together. And she wanted to spend the future not simply just as best friends, but perhaps...

"C'mon now, pick up your pace! Everyone's already crowding 'round the classroom rosters." Naruto's voice brought her back to grounded reality, and Hinata nodded, quickly following after Naruto.

As he had said, a cluster of students had already gathered at the foot of the bulletin board that listed the classes and students respectively. "Lemme see here..." Naruto strained over a few other students to glance at the board. "...alright, guess I'll be in 1-D! You better be in the same class –"

His voice was cut off when she was pushed back from the barrage of students all flocking to the front to see the class rosters. "N-Naruto-kun?" She called out nervously, backing away from the gathering crowd. "N-Naruto-kun, where are you?"

A few seconds later, the blonde managed to squeeze himself back out from the crowd, looking slightly exasperated. Hinata smiled worriedly, quick to assume her place back by his side once more. "S-Sorry that you had to look for my name too. Are we in the same class again?"

"Sorry, Hinata." A gloomy expression clouded his face. "...You're in Class 1-B. With Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata glanced back at him mutedly, eyes widening slightly. "A-Ah... I-I..."

"H-Hey, don't look so down about it! I mean, we can still see each other during lunch... and you'll make new friends!" Naruto tried to encourage her positively, forcing a smile on his face. "And besides, Kiba and Shino's in the same class as you."

"...Y-Yeah. You're right." Hinata forced herself to smile back, but in reality her heart had sunken low at the prospect of spending the year without the immediate comfort of her best friend. Naruto scratched his head, before letting out a sigh and patted her head like comforting a pet dog. "I'll come swing by and see you every lunch. We can even walk to school together! How's that sound."

Hinata wiped away the corner of her eye, a silver of a tear that threatened past her lashes – and chuckled. "You dummy, you live in the opposite direction as me."

Naruto grinned back. "You know I ain't that smart, go easy on me!"

* * *

Sneakers squeaked loudly as the usually well-mannered student raced down the corridors. One mustn't run inside, but this particular day she could not help but to dash towards the other end of the school. Curse the ill fortune that their classrooms were separated by the entire length of the school! Hinata hurried quickly, cradling the lunchboxes she had prepared early this morning; a letter tucked in-between her arms.

"Naruto-kun..." She mouthed silently, and worriedly looked up at the dark sky. It had begun raining heavily just a few minutes ago, and she was disappointed to see the good weather ruined by rain. Racing towards the extension pathway that connected to the other building, she skidded to a stop when she spotted Naruto – and another familiar figure by his side.

Standing by the usual spot that Hinata usually occupied, was none other than her own twin sister; Hyuuga Hanabi. The pair was locked in a lively, animated conversation – something about being class representatives...

"N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata called out, her heart feeling like it was being squeezed at the mere sight of her sister. Naruto looked up at the sound of his name, and smiled warmly when he spotted Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-chan! There you are!"

Hinata looked nervously back at her sister, whom she seldom saw even back home. Hanabi smiled back serenely. "A-And... Hanabi-chan..." She mumbled, not wanting to sound selfish by only greeting Naruto.

"Afternoon, nee-chan." Hanabi cheerfully greeted back. "I was just discussing about the duties for being a class representative to Uzumaki-kun." Hinata shot a surprised look back at Naruto, who grinned back at her. "Ehehehe... well, a few things happened and I got picked as class rep. Who'd figured me, being class rep? You should've seen that pissed-off look on Sasuke's sorry-ass face, Hinata!" He laughed uproariously, despite the growing paleness that was spreading over Hinata's face.

"C...Congratulations." Hinata swallowed back her unease and smiled slightly back at him. "U-Um... about lunch..."

Naruto immediately placed his hands together in an apologetic prayer, bowing deeply before Hinata. "Sorry! About lunch... I'm gonna have to pass on that. Apparently there's gonna be a meeting for all of the class representatives in a few minutes. Hanabi-chan and I are gonna head over there soon." He looked up, peeping through one eye to keep a check on Hinata's reaction. "Forgive me?"

Her mouth that was slightly parted open in her muted shock closed tightly, but it closed into a tight, firm smile. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm sorry I got in your way." Hinata apologized in return, bowing back profusely. "Um... maybe tomorrow then...?"

"Yeah! Sorry, did you make a bentou for me?" He looked surprised when he finally noticed the two lumps of lunchboxes held in her hands. Hinata looked down in response, nearly forgetting she had been holding on to their lunches the entire time. "A-Ah! Take it with you, since you'll be hungry during the meeting." If she could wag her tail like a dog, she would have. Naruto beamed happily.

"Can I have some as well, nee-chan?" Hanabi asked brightly, eyes glittering at the lunchbox Hinata had handed over to Naruto. A brief look of surprise flashed over Hinata's face, before she forced another smile. "Y-Yes, of course; you'll both be attending the meeting..."

"Hinata's lunches are super tasty, you know!" Naruto informed Hanabi with a wide smile. "You're in for a treat!"

Hanabi laughed in response, before glancing back at Hinata. "Thanks, Hinata-nee-chan. See you later tonight."

"See you later." Hinata replied softly as she waved goodbye, watching them walking back into the building whence she came front. And then nothing but the sound of the rain dripping upon the metallic roof that covered the walkway filled the air, and she withdrew the letter she had hidden inside her blazer pocket with a trembling hand.

That letter would never reach the recipient.


	9. Awakening

**Love Pattern  
**_crisis rain_

Ninth Pattern: Awakening

She had three days.

Three days to erase herself from his apartment. Three days to destroy whatever evidence that remains that had indicated that she was there. Three days to return back to herself. It was time to stop pretending. It was time to be Hyuuga Hinata again.

And there she was, trembling at the end of the dream. Picking up a blouse lying on top of her bed covers, Hinata clutched it tightly in her hands for a moment before throwing it into the opened suitcase that was slowly filling up with her belongings. The bedroom was almost empty; most of her personal effects were already packed away snugly out of sight. Hinata placed the last piece of clothing into place, and closed the suitcase shut before zipping it firmly closed.

Dragging her luggage towards the main exit, she found Neji already waiting for her by the front entrance. He nodded silently to her and Hinata lowered her head in wordless thanks, making her way over to him. Stepping into her flats, she watched as her stoic cousin opened the door for her, and without further ado she stepped out into the blazing, summer sunlight. Turning around to stare at his apartment which had been left intact since the night of his surgery, she watched that lingering crack of color that used to be full of life in the corner of her eye until it disappeared with the door slamming to a close.

Locking the door, Neji turned towards her, and took her suitcase in his hands, wheeling it towards the stairs before lifting it up with ease as he made his way down. Hinata bit her lip, and after a second's worth of hesitation she followed him, letting out the breath she had been holding in. There were no goodbyes.

* * *

On that night of his surgery, she had resurfaced from those closed doors after bidding him farewell. Sasuke was the first to notice the Hyuuga when she had silently reappeared like a ghost; her eyes muddled and head hanging low. He straightened up in response, and so did Hanabi who then fearfully glanced back at her sister. Hinata spotted the both of them and impulsively smiled.

"Hanabi. Sasuke-kun." She greeted them quietly. Sasuke could tell that her mind was focused somewhere else by the way her eyes averted both of their gazes. "Hinata." He greeted back, cracking a small smile. "How's the _dobe_?"

"He's fine. It'll be over in a few hours."

Hanabi didn't fully respond to her sister at first, but she could only stare back at the woman before her. Hinata – the shy, gloomy Hinata she once knew, wasn't the same as before. It wasn't to say that Hanabi felt that her sister had drastically changed, for that compassionate part about Hinata was still there; but the airs around her twin sister was different. It was something she couldn't quite discern.

She stood up, pearl earrings brushing against the soft skin of her cheeks. "Hinata…" Hanabi started, and Hinata smiled warmly as her sister enveloped her in a trembling embrace. "There, there Hanabi. You mustn't cry; you're in public." Hinata gently patted her sister's back, and squeezed her in return. She knew how hard it must have been for Hanabi to struggle alone by herself in the dark. Without her, without Naruto – Hanabi was just like any other person who couldn't face the loneliness.

Sasuke patiently watched as the two sisters exchange their concerns and reliefs from their long, four months apart from one another. At long last, Hinata broke away but she held onto her sister's hands tightly, gazing back at her twin with brimming tears.

"I've come back, Hanabi. And so will Naruto-kun when his surgery is finished." She cracked.

Hanabi sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Unn. I know. I'm so sorry Hinata… I forced this on you and yet I–" Hanabi stopped when Hinata shook her head, a knowing smile on her face.

"No, it's alright. I decided this for myself." Hinata replied firmly, and Hanabi felt another film of tears layering her eyes. "B-But after all that's happened, I don't deserve this… w-when Naruto comes out of his surgery, I-I should tell him the truth–" Hanabi was interrupted once more when Hinata seized her hand, her face ready to break into tears.

"Please don't… I'm begging you…" Hinata dropped to her knees, clutching her sister's hand tightly. "Please don't tell Naruto. It'll crush him. If you take your place back as 'Hanabi', then everything will work out… your marriage won't be cancelled, and you'll be happy again." Hinata squeezed Hanabi's hand, and the younger Hyuuga looked down at her in disbelief. Hinata's lip quivered as she drew in a deep breath to sustain her words. "…Please, for my sake as well…"

Hanabi gaped wordlessly at her sister.

Sasuke let out a small sigh, before placing a hand on Hanabi's shoulder. "Hinata did all of this for you, Hanabi. Don't run away again now." He whispered in her ear, and Hanabi closed her eyes for a small moment, before nodding.

"I-I understand."

* * *

The silence was unnerving.

Naruto first awoke feeling like he had been asleep for a terribly long time. A slight headache pounded through his head, and his body felt sluggish and stiff from slumbering for an entire day. He could feel the passing, cool breeze in his room and hear the flutter of the curtains by the window. However his world was still dark.

The doctor said that it would take at least a few days for him to be able to see properly. It had been three days already, he was tired of the same hospital food, and the same impassiveness that drove him into seclusion. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He wanted to see _her._

Sounds of the doorknob being wrenched opened alerted his senses immediately. Perking up in an alarmed manner, Naruto listened carefully as the sound of the door swung open, and heels clicked with each footstep this unknown stranger made as it drew closer to his bedside. The door snapped shut.

"Hello, Naruto. How're you feeling?" A familiar voice spoke up, a trace of amusement in her voice. Naruto's shoulders relaxed, a small smile coming to his face.

"Tsunade-baa-chan," he greeted, but before he could splutter out another word a hand came slapping down on his head.

"Who the hell are you calling an old granny?" Tsunade hissed, before waving her hand dismissively as if to cool her palm which had struck the blonde's thick head. Naruto rubbed his sore noggin silently, thankful for the thick wad of bandages that had softened the blow to some extent. "So, what earns me a visit from you?" Naruto asked at long last, setting his hand back down upon his bed covers.

Tsunade noticed how quiet he had become, wondering if the surgery was the cause of the lack of Uzumaki Naruto cheerfulness he always seemed to possessed. "Business matters, of course." She replied crisply, taking a seat upon a chair beside his bed. "The doctor tells me that the bandages goes off tomorrow at the very earliest. You might be required to check in with the hospital weekly for post-operation appointments. You know, just to make sure the cuts are healing up nicely so you won't lose your eyesight a second time to infection, haha." Tsunade chuckled, and Naruto nodded mutely.

It still seemed like it was a dream, Naruto mused silently as he listened to Tsunade continue to rattle on about all the health precautions he needed to take. It was still kind of amazing, to have come this far. But this was only possible if were it not for Hanabi –

"Where's Hanabi-chan?" He blurted out suddenly, and Tsunade suddenly cut to a sharp stop, as if unsure on how to answer him.

"Ahhh, Hanabi? She's had some formal business to attend to with her family today, if that's what you're wondering…" Tsunade replied evenly, staring at Naruto closely. She wasn't exactly lying – the real Hyuuga Hanabi right about now was preparing to announce her marriage officially to the Hyuuga Elders, despite their stubborn wishes for a traditional matrimonial pact.

"I… I see." Naruto seemed a little crestfallen at her answer, and Tsunade sighed deeply before patting him on the shoulder. "Now, now. You can't have a cute girl such as Hanabi catering to you all the time, right? Man up and stay strong. I know you can." Smiling, she stood up from her stool. "Oh, and Sakura might come by later. She finished her internship a little early from Waterfall, so be sure to greet her properly when she comes back, alright?"

Naruto bid Tsunade farewell, before slumping back into his bed.

'_Hanabi… I want to see her.'_

* * *

"...So, remind me why five, sweaty men are gathered in this cramped space when we have better things to do?"

The setting chosen for the stage wasn't what one would quite expect from Hyuuga Neji. As an important elite and representative of the high-standing Hyuuga family, he should not be dwelling in such a rowdy, dingy and cramped little pub. Especially when he's crammed with four other men he would rather not see on a regular basis - starting with the Uchiha immediate in front of him, who looked just as irritated at the choice of scenery and companions.

"To make sure that this trainwreck of a drama finally meet its end." Nara Shikamaru lazily replied, chewing the end of his yakitori skewer with a glazed look in his eyes. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba sat silently at the other end of the table; both of which looking like the others owed them a hefty explanation on what has been going on the past year.

"To put it simply," Sasuke began heavily as he laced his fingers together as he cupped his chin. "Since we all found out one way or another about the little acts of drama Hinata had so selfishly played out, and the consequences that would inevitably follow if somebody else outside of this circle finds out..."

"...We're all just gonna pretend nothing happened and that Hanabi's the one who cared for our blind idiot the past year? Yeah, I got that much, oh, I don't know; _six months ago?_" Shikamaru sighed, dumping his empty skewer on his plate with a grumpy frown on his face. "This still leaves a sour taste in my mouth. And I'm not talking about the chicken."

Although it was hard to see any changes on Aburame Shino's face, one could tell he was deeply worried judging by the aura he was giving off. "I still can't believe she decided to do all of this on her own without consulting us first. The fact she didn't even tell Sakura worries me."

"Yeah, you know women can be pretty good at hiding things but I never knew Hinata could pull something like this off." Kiba added with a grumble, folding his arms over his chest. Shikamaru threw a wry look over at the Inuzuka. "No, I think you're just as bad as Naruto when it comes to noticing things around you..."

Neji sighed as bickering unfolded before him, looking slightly stressed at the current situation at hand. "As much as I hate to be indebted to people such as you... but if you all could keep quiet about this, I beg you." A rare sight graced the presence of the other four, as the Hyuuga lowered his head in a modest, humble bow. The hairs on Sasuke's body prickled up from seeing Neji bowing, but nonetheless he kept his mouth shut. "I've done everything on my part to keep her secret safe from the family. The last thing I want to see is more gossip about my cousin."

"Well... you're kinda a bit late on that but eh; more or less Hinata's secret is safe with me, at the least." Shikamaru mused, remembering the little incident that tipped Ino off about the discrepancy of the Hyuuga twins.

Kiba punched a hand on the tatami mat he was sitting upon. "I don't like this. Why's Hinata gotta cover for Hanabi? Also that idiot Naruto doesn't deserve all that treatment... dammit, just think about all those months of Hinata's cooking...!" Shino sighed as he attempted to comfort his friend. "That's beside the point, Kiba. But I agree with you; I find it rather unfair for Hinata to get the short end of the stick."

"No... I don't think you don't understand..." Sasuke leaned on his hands once more, elbows propped against the table that was cluttered with untouched food. "If Naruto finds out that he's been living with Hinata the entire time... things will go west from there. Hanabi's wedding will be cancelled, no doubt. And I'm surprised the _dobe_ hasn't figured out that it's Hinata from eating her cooking for so long. That idiot's been treated to her lunches for how many years now?" He growled at the prospect of perhaps, being the one to taste Hinata's fine culinary skills...

A vein popped somewhere on Hyuuga Neji's temple. "Can we stop talking about my cousin's cooking?"

Glasses toppled over for a moment when the alcohol was savoured during this late hour after work.

"Anyway, don't spill the beans. Okay?" Shikamaru glowered at everyone – with the exception of Hyuuga Neji, who equally glowered with his own, mighty fine pair of eyes that was capable of tundra glares. Sasuke glanced over to Kiba with a slight frown. "Especially you, Kiba. You've got a tendency to yap out things you shouldn't say."

"Yeah, yeah; I got you. I'll be careful." Kiba grumbled back in response.

* * *

"I'm gonna step out for a bit for some fresh air. Just can't bring myself to be in the same room as four other guys this long, for Christ's sake." Sasuke grumbled apathetically, getting up from the low table and stalked out of the pub, his hands fishing in his pocket for his box of cigarettes and a lighter. Leaving behind the scene of his long-time friends enjoying the rest of what was left of a somber dinner; he walked past the throngs of people frequenting the _izakaya_ pub and pushed aside the flaps of cloth that covered the entranceway. The fresh, night air welcomed him, and he leaned back, plucking out a cigarette stick and sticking it into his mouth as he absentmindedly continued to grope inside his pocket for his lighter.

"Bless my soul; is that you, Sasuke-kun?"

The stick of tobacco fell limply and it dangled over the Uchiha's lower lip when he glanced up in surprise at the mention of his name. Standing before him were two familiar figures he had not seen in quite some time. Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato – the parents of that particular blonde-haired _dobe _– stood before him, looking travel-worn but otherwise, they looked happy to have arrived back home again in Konoha.

"A-Ah, Kushina-san... Minato-san. It's a surprise to see you two back home so soon already." While the surprise was genuine in his tone, Sasuke was slightly worried to see the couple back in Konoha. If he stood corrected, he was quite sure that Naruto had neglected to tell his parents about the accident – nor anything really besides lying about the delay in his marriage with Hanabi. With such doting parents such as Kushina and Minato, if they found out about Naruto's current hospitalized condition, there would be great consequences.

As he bit his lip while battling conflicted thoughts on whether to tell them or not, Kushina had sidled up to the dark-haired young man and ruffled a hand over his head, patting him affectionately. "My, how've you grown to such a young, fine man! I hope our Naruto hasn't given you much trouble lately!"

'_Unfortunately, he's been quite the thorn on my side for some while now, Kushina-san."_ Sasuke thought dryly; his mind faintly recalling Hinata's desperate face when she had learned about the tragic news. To be honest he was getting rather tired of keeping hush; if it's Kushina and Minato, then he can trust them to steer things hopefully, in the right direction. Keeping in mind of Kushina's explosive personality (like mother, like son), he cleared his throat contemplatively; garnering an apprehensive look from Minato.

The more collected and cool-headed member in the Uzumaki family gave Sasuke a whole-hearted smile, but remained firm and polite. "Is there something troubling you, Uchiha-kun? I sense that you're slightly restless about something." As what he would expect from Minato; the man clearly could read the atmosphere much better than his wife and son.

"Ah, well... the truth is..."

About a few minutes later of hasty explanation, a crippling yell exploded in the vicinity and caused a few birds that had been roosting on top of the restaurant to fly away quickly in fright. Kushina held Sasuke's alarmed figure in her hands, shaking him by the shoulders as she continued to express her disbelief.

"Naruto's in the hospital?!"

"Kushina, please calm down." Minato gently restrained his wife, smiling apologetically at Sasuke who looked thoroughly shaken up. However, he too looked disconcerted at the bad news and dropped his voice gently so that any prying ears could not listen into their conversation. "I see... so the past six months Naruto had been undergoing rehabilitation. And his surgery was a few days ago?"

Sasuke massaged his stiff shoulder, still rendered humble by Minato's presence. "It was successful; there were no complications so he'll be getting his sight back quite soon."

Kushina heaved a sigh of relief, letting a trembling hand rest upon her chest. "Thank goodness; I don't know what to do with myself if he continued on like that..."

The sky had already darkened considerably, and Minato glanced around their surroundings. People were beginning to gather in the streets, out for merrymaking and socializing. "I would like to see my son as soon as possible; but I'm fairly sure the hospital visiting hours are long over. Perhaps we could talk somewhere quieter about this matter, if it's alright with you, Uchiha-kun?"

Sasuke inwardly sighed. "I don't mind. I'll have to tell the others I'll be leaving early tonight. I'm actually out with the rest of the gang for dinner tonight."

And so, within a ten minutes of hasty explanation and grabbing his coat from his seat, Sasuke found himself inside a relatively quieter coffee shop, seated opposite of Kushina and Minato who, despite the fact that they've just arrived back in Konoha with their luggage and belongings, made time on their busy schedule to sit down and talk with him concerning their son – Naruto.

"How is he? Have you seen him after the operation?" Kushina gently pressed, this time her voice kept under control. She could not however, restrain the obvious thick tone of worry that was laced in her words.

"Good, he's back on par with regular life for the most part, and keeping up with his usual diet." Sasuke wryly replied, recalling listening to his friend's complaints about the lack of ramen in the hospital food. "Tsunade's been keeping a close eye on his condition and progress ever since he was first hospitalized so health-wise he'll pull out just fine."

Kushina heaved another heavy sigh of relief, with Minato's hand patting her back in comfort. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun; even though we've both been so busy with our relief aid work back in Whirlpool I should have checked up on Naruto more often..." She bit her lip and tightened a hand around her cup of coffee. "It's bad enough that we had to travel often when he was young... he only had Jiraya looking after him while we were busy working overseas. I don't want to make the same mistake again." If recalling memories could truly be so heart-wrenching and painful, Kushina sank her face into her hands, hoping to gather some form of composure while her husband continued to silently guard and comfort her by her side.

Minato gave his wife a slow, gentle stroke on her back. "We let Naruto grow up without experiencing our parental guidance and love during his youth. Due to his nature, in lieu of the events... I supposed he was too scared to tell us what happened... or rather, he didn't want to worry us."

"I'll give him a good earful of what I've got to say to him tomorrow morning." Kushina tearfully proclaimed, her usual intimidation watered down by her trembling voice. Seeing Sasuke's blank look of surprise frozen upon his face, she laughed a little and quickly wiped away an offending teardrop that was about to fall. "My, Sasuke-kun; please don't look so alarmed! In truth, I'm really happy you told me about what happened. Really, I honestly am."

Sasuke merely nodded, perusing for a moment and pressed the ceramic cup to his lip. He'll just have to conveniently maneuver his way around the topic of Hinata and Hanabi –

"Speaking of which, what about the plans for the wedding? I hope it's not delayed." Kushina seems to have gathered back a memory – a troublesome memory. "We _did_ specifically come back to attend his wedding ceremony with Hanabi-chan..."

Sasuke tried not to spit back out the coffee that was currently strangling his airway at the sudden surprise. Blast the gods for their mischievous timing! Hiding his splutter behind a napkin, he cleared his throat painfully. "It's been postponed until further notice, I'm afraid. Though I'm sure by how in love the two of them are, they'll announce a new date quite soon."

Kushina's eyes sparkled; all previous traces of tears have disappeared. "Perfect! This means they'll need to reserve a wedding hall again! I would like to assert my position here as an advisor of sorts to help the young couple out!"

Sasuke veiled his grimace with a bland smile at Kushina's enthusiasm on Naruto's wedding-to-be. Women always seem to garner great interest in the specifics of something as grand as a wedding. To him, it mattered not if the place was to be decked in fanciful silk ribbons and other garish decor; if he could just simply state that she was his, _and his alone_ –

He blinked out of his personal thoughts, clearing his head of a clouding haze that seemed to have taken root of his mind. Not good. He wasn't supposed to think about things like this.

"...so, how is Hinata-chan?" Kushina asked softly, taking her enthusiasm down a few notches. Sasuke swallowed. The one thing he wanted to avoid talking about tonight, resurfaced like the summoning of the Devil. "She's been... fine." He lied, clenching his jaw slightly. "She's been... a little depressed about the incident." He paused to take a sip from his coffee, deliberately leaving out most of the details of what had really transpired. Kushina looked slightly sad at this, and folded her fingers together.

"Mind if I confide something to you, Sasuke-kun?" She suddenly inquired, and Sasuke glanced back at her with apprehensive eyes over the rim of his cup. He then glanced back at Minato, who merely nodded back.

"I'm... actually a little worried about Hinata-chan myself. I know she's a good girl; someone I want to thank for being my son's best friend, for a very long time." Kushina started slowly, her eyes looking past Sasuke as if she was glancing far off into the distance; reminiscing the past in her mind. "I think that you're aware – that we are _both_ very aware of her affections and personal feelings."

Sasuke mutely nodded, his hand slowly placing his coffee cup back onto the saucer.

Kushina let out a small sigh, closing her eyes as if to collect the many thoughts and feelings she had kept bottled up the entire time. "I honestly thought he would have chosen her instead; but Naruto had chosen Hanabi. I can't interfere with his decision, as much worry and doubts I hold in my heart about this."

Sasuke, who had remained silent for a long time, raised his head and met Kushina's eyes.

"I'm fully prepared, as a friend of your son, to take responsibility for whatever dissatisfactions you may hold." He paused, unsure what he was really saying or what he honestly meant, but felt that he _had_ to convey these words to someone, somehow. "Hinata – she, she has been a long-time childhood friend of mine. And as much as I disapprove – or rather, want to disapprove – about the marriage, I want him to be happy."

His hands clenched underneath the table, progressively humbling his posture as he continued to gaze at Kushina and Minato without falter.

"Hinata is a strong person. I'm sure she would want the same thing as well."

Kushina burst out into laughter, the tears returning to her eyes; this time, of mirth. "Sasuke-kun, you sound so serious I thought you were trying to ask for _Naruto's_ hand of marriage!"

A look of disgusted shock washed over the Uchiha's face.

Her laughter subsided, and Kushina beamed back at Sasuke, sitting contently beside Minato who smiled back as well, despite having said little in their discussion. "Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I feel much better knowing that Naruto is in capable hands such as yours."

* * *

"Bring the pot to a boil first before you add in the vegetables."

Within the early rays of morning, two unlikely sisters were up and bustling around inside the kitchen. Having returned back home to the Hyuuga compound, Hinata was currently standing vigilant guard over her younger twin, ladle in one hand and a lashing tongue in the other. She was teaching – attempting to teach – Hanabi on how to make a few basic dishes in preparation for Naruto's discharge from the hospital.

Perspiration lined Hanabi's frustrated brow, but her stubborn personality disallowed her from giving up on the task at hand.

"This is how you make the stock. The stock is very important; it brings out the flavour in the soup without having you to add too many seasoning." Hinata coached, adding kelp and bonito flakes into the pot that began to bubble furiously. "Kombu and bonito are the bare basics; you can add tofu, mushrooms, fish, potato, and much more when you learn how to experiment with the flavour." Hanabi silently nodded, watching her sister place a lid over the pot, letting it stew for a while.

"When should I add in the miso?" Hanabi inquired, eyeing the pot on the stove anxiously.

"Let it stew for fifteen minutes at the very least. You want the stock to be ready before you add in the miso." Hinata replied swiftly, preparing a cutting board. "There's always a measure, period, and reason in cooking. Pacing yourself, being aware of the next step ahead of time; these are all crucial skills you need to master if you want to be successful."

"But most of all –" She sliced away the roots of the stalk of fresh, green onions she held firmly on the cutting board. "– you need to come to enjoy cooking. Think about the happy faces of the people you cook for when they eat your food. That's the best motivation for me." In quick, rapid strokes of her wrist, she deftly sliced the stalks into thin slices. Hanabi watched her in admiration, clutching the hem of her apron in excitement.

"I think I get what you mean! It's kind of like... making homemade chocolate for Valentine's Day!"

Hinata sighed, but a smile came upon her face. "Well, yes; I suppose it's something like that."

And then silence fell between the two again as they busied themselves in their task of food preparation. The pot began to steam gently, casting a warm, familiar aroma into the air.

"Thanks." Hanabi mumbled in the middle of her slow but steady practice of slicing the vegetables.

"Hmm? What for?" Hinata's reply came from her side as she marinated and salted the mackerel.

"For..." Hanabi started, but was unable to phrase it properly. Smiling, she scratched the bandanna that kept her long hair out of the way, looking slightly awkward. "For everything, I guess. I acted like a brat; but you took everything in stride and even cleaned up my mess for me. Sorry about that."

Hinata stopped for a moment, before turning the pieces of fillet over, coating the other side evenly with soy sauce. "You don't have to apologize for anything, Hanabi. I was the one who decided to do what... I did. All that's left, is you to assume your role again." Her words were soft; all traces of her anger from the past have gone. She was too tired to persecute and blame others; too tired to victimize herself. She was the older sister; thus it was her role to support the younger one.

"Still... I..." There were some doubts left lingering in Hanabi after all. "...I didn't know what to do when I asked you for help. Everything just... _changed_ so suddenly. I've been living a life of success for such a long time... and then when Naruto was hospitalized, I..." She was choking now, choking on her words and holding back the urge to cry. Hinata set down her chopsticks, turning around to face her trembling sister.

Hanabi, strong Hanabi. The Hanabi whom she seldom saw cry; the Hanabi who lifted her chin up and faced against the world; the Hanabi who was brimming with unprecedented happiness up until half a year ago.

The Hanabi who was in fact, quite fragile and delicate, wasn't as strong as she appears to be.

"Life just isn't life without hardships. But overcoming tribulations will make you stronger." Hinata slowly raised her hand, letting it rest upon Hanabi's head before pulling her into a warm embrace. "Everything will go back to normal from here on. So let's get back to making breakfast for everyone before they wake up, alright?"

The sisters continued with their morning routine of preparing breakfast for the family members of the household, and Hiashi who had been silently observing them for the past while merely smiled gently to himself before silently making his way back down the hallway. Perhaps there was no need to worry about the family traditions or what the elder council had to say about his daughters; they were here. It was enough for him to ease his old heart.

* * *

Something stirred in his heart; something was fluttering. Naruto sat nervously on the familiar hard cot of his hospital bed, drumming his fingers on his lap. The silence was unnerving and he could hear his own heart beating so hard, it might as well be having a ping-pong match with his ribs. A few muffled, indiscernible voices could be heard from outside, and finally the door to his room opened. Footsteps neared, and he looked up automatically to acknowledge his visitor.

"Good morning, Naruto. How are you feeling today?"

He couldn't hide his smile. "Pretty good, I guess!" He fidgeted. "Um, is...?"

"She'll be here shortly. I just got notice that she arrived a few minutes ago."

Naruto eased his tense shoulders. "Ah, okay. Thanks."

Footsteps again, this time they were going away. The door to his room closed again, and he was left again to his own devices. Everything became quiet, except for his heart. It was still beating; still pulsing with excitement. The bandages that were wrapped around his head were relatively thick, and thus his world was still pitch black – but he could sense a faint glow from below where the cracks let in that tiny bit of light for him to see.

Light, that was for him, to _see._

A gentle breeze tumbled in from the open windows. He could hear the twinkle of the metal rings on the curtain rod; the flutter of bedsheets; the faint breath of nature tickling his back. Naruto sat still; he sat very still, analyzing his environment. For where he had lost his sense of sight, he had considerably sharpened his other sense; hearing, touch, smell. And that uncanny ability to sense someone's presence before his physical senses can pick up their whereabouts.

The sunshine from the window must be shining on him, for he could feel his back beginning to warm up. As he basked in the warmth for a little while, he immediately perked up when his senses began to pick up something. His heart began to race once more, soaring with hope...

"Please, this way..."

Voices again, but this time there were more footsteps. Naruto poised himself to the direction of their sounds; of their movements.

"Uzumaki-san, we will be removing your bandages now. Please keep your eyes closed; and don't open them until I give you the word. Alright, I'll be removing them now."

The familiar heaviness of the cloth bandages that were perpetually wrapped around his head began to peel and shed their weight slowly. With each unwind, his world was beginning to brighten, one shade at a time.

He did as he was told, and kept his eyes closed. A pair of soft hands rested on his shoulders.

"Open your eyes, Naruto."

Slowly, he would fold back his eyelids. Where he would normally expect nothing but darkness, was a radiating, burning world of sunlight. So bright, that it almost hurt to _see._ But despite his surroundings looking like they were lit ablaze, he could make out the familiar face of his beloved, her smiling much more radiant than everything else.

"H-Hanabi-!" He managed to croak out, but a cool hand covered his eyes. "You must let your eyes adjust back to normal eyesight; let them rest." Came the doctor's voice, and he reluctantly closed his eyes.

An unmistakable giggle resounded from the front. "Just take it easy, Naruto. You don't want to hurt your eyes right after they've healed!"

"But I want to see you soon! Right now!" He complained, his hands instinctively grabbing out for that familiar figure they always managed to find. But his knuckles bumped against demin fabric; surprised, his hands shrunk back a little, registering what he had just touched.

"Alright, back for round two?" Hanabi's voice came again, and brushing away his confusion Naruto nodded excitedly. Her hand slide away, and his world once again, was drenched in vibrant colour. Hanabi's beaming face smiled back at him, her eyes glistening with happiness.

"Welcome back, Naruto."


End file.
